Can You Handle The Truth?
by KJ99
Summary: Disclamier: I don't own anything to do with H20 Just Add Water. Hey this is a long story of the pairing being Cloe and Charlotte! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I am huge H2O Fan and I wanted to see if it was possible for Cleo and Charlotte to be a couple, together. Which is what I am doing with this story, I hope you read and like it, and hopefully want more because I do have more if you want it. The first chapter is basically warming up to more drama, more romance and more everything; so I hope you like it! ~KJ99

* * *

Can You Handle The Truth?

* * *

"Why is it such a big deal?" I ask as we enter the JuiceNet Café. Emma and Rikki had been pestering me all morning, all week really about mine and Lewis friendship turn 'relationship.' We both make good friends but we're just not into each other that way, which other people can't see because they only see what they want to see.

"Because it's you and Lewis," Rikki replied with as we found a booth to sit in and Emma goes to order our usual drinks.

"So?" I asked, I was getting really annoyed with this conversation but I couldn't avoid it like I had pretty much all week.

"So you two are liked destined to be with each other," Emma slide into the booth next to Rikki nodding her head agreeing with Rikki; which was a rare sight in itself.

"Have you ever thought that maybe things aren't as clear as you think they are," I was going to regret saying that but I just wanted them to leave me alone.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, yep definitely regret that.

"Just what I said, not everything is what you think it is."

"Okay, now you're just not making sense," Rikki said as she grabbed her drink off the tray. Emma grabbed hers before I grabbed mine and smiled a thanks at the maybe cute waitress for bring our drinks over for us. I took a sip of my orange juice and hoped they would drop it. Thankfully for me they drop it and went onto talking about their boyfriends and the dramas they were having. Rikki was dating the towns refined 'bad boy' Zane and Emma was dating the complete opposite of Zane, she was dating the JuiceNet Café manager Ash; they both seemed like good guys for both of them. People had me and Lewis paired together but we just weren't that interested in each other, we had a great friendship but we just weren't each other's type.

Rikki then said "Zane just text me asking if he wanted to hang out."

Emma smiled and replied with "Ash, just text me too."

They then both look at me and I say "Go, it's fine."

"Thanks Cleo," they both say as they slide out of the booth. They both put money onto the table for their drinks before saying their byes and leaving. I sat there alone in the booth drinking my juice and trying to think of new plans for the day. The cute redhead waitress that had given us our drinks, came over to my booth but I didn't notice until she spoke.

"I'm Charlotte."

Looking up, I reply with "Cleo," she nods and scoops up the money that the girls left. I grab my wallet from my pocket and go to get money out but she placed a hand over mine.

She then said "On me," I smile at her and watch her walk away to put the money in the till. She severs more costumers and I watch her every move every closely.

I then hear "Hey Cleo," breaking connection with looking at Charlotte I turn and find Lewis sitting where Emma and Rikki had before.

"Hey Lewis, have you been sitting there long?"

"No, you just looked really in thought."

"Not really."

"Well I try to make you openly check out the girl sound better than it does."

"Lewis," I smiled and reach over to slap his shoulder.

"No, no its okay Cleo, she doesn't seem to mind but I thought blondes were more your type."

"Well that's clearly not going to work."

Lewis asked "Why not?"

I answered with "Because of Ash, because she is straight and because it's Emma."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, you know that. They don't even know I go for that team, they think I'm into you and you're the only one who knows."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"I don't know, I'm scared of rejection from them."

"They would never do that Cleo, they love you."

"I know, I just can't and I'm not ready."

"Understandable, I'm not either."

"Yeah, do you want a juice?"

"No, I was just stopping into see what you were up too."

"Well nothing, the girls are with their boyfriends."

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

I thought before replying with "No, I'm not in the mood."

Lewis said "To swim, since when?"

I replied with "Just not now Lewis."

Lewis nodded and said "Well I have to go study for that science test we have Monday."

I groaned, Lewis asked "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about it."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

"Cramming session, before the test?"

"See told you, you would figure it out." I smiled and shook my head at him; he then stood up and left the JuiceNet Café to go study for the test.

Charlotte the waitress then sat down and asked "I'm new in town, what is there to do in this town?"

"Well there's a beach, I hear it's pretty good."

"Really, want to show me?"

"Sure," I took the finale sip of my juice before standing up and we both left for the beach together.

I say as we get to the beach, "Well here it is."

"I see that," she looked around while I sat down on the sand that was really hot but dry; thankfully.

"Do you want to swim?" I looked out at the water and I could tell I had gone totally pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the water just isn't my thing."

"Well that's okay," she said sitting down and putting a calming hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her nervously not really knowing what else to do.

I said "You can swim if you want."

"No, I'd rather get to know more about you."

"Well there's not much to know really."

"I don't believe that for one second Cleo," she smiled at me and I smiled back.

Charlotte asked "Favourite colour?"

I answered with "Green, you?"

Charlotte asked "Green as well, favourite genre of movie?"

I replied with "Rom-com, you?"

Charlotte said "Same, favourite food?"

I responded with "Chicken, you?"

Charlotte replied with "Potatoes, I love my potatoes," we both smiled and continued getting to know each other and soon found out we had a lot in common.

* * *

Walking out of the Science room, I felt like my brain had been splattered across the walls. I had revised all night for it, this morning and again with Lewis before class, my brain was tired and it wanted sleep.

"See you in PE Cleo," Lewis said to me before leaving. I nodded my head from where I was standing leaning up against the wall, I was so grateful for my free period right now.

I then hear from a distance but getting closer "Wow, you look like hell," I look up to see Charlotte walking towards me. When I had told her about my science test when we were getting to know each other, she had said she was really good at Science and offered to help me study. She had come over on Sunday night to help me study, I had no idea what she was talking about and half the time she was having to stop and explaining it to me.

I reply with "Yeah, I feel like it too."

Charlotte asked "How did you go?"

"Okay, I think."

"That's good."

I nodded and said "But I'm super tired."

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Four, five in the morning, I don't actually remember falling asleep but my sister had to wake me which she just loved to do." Kim thought since she had to take time out of her getting ready for the day, just to wake me she would tip a full bucket of icy cold water onto me, I woke up fast and moved quicker to the bathroom than any girl in the history before.

Charlotte slapped my shoulder lightly and said "What did I say to you about getting sleep."

I answered with "To get some."

Charlotte said "Exactly."

"And technically I did, two or three hours at least."

Charlotte said "Don't get all technically with me, smart ass."

"Oh but I'm so good at it."

"Just for that, you can buy me a juice after school."

I asked "What is it like free? Since you work there."

"No, sadly you'll be paying full price."

I gasped and said "You hurt me Charlotte, you hurt me," we both looked at each other before laughing.

I then hear "Hey Cleo!" Stopping laughing I look to see it was Emma and Rikki walk in over to me, I internally groan knowing something bad will happen.

Rikki asked once they both get to me "What happened to our morning swim?" Dammit Rikki why couldn't you have said anything other than swimming.

Charlotte looked at me and said "You said water isn't you thing."

I replied with "Yeah, I have water anxiety and yesterday it was really bad," I saw the shocked look on both Emma and Rikki's face and the concern on Charlotte's.

Charlotte said "Hey it's okay, I totally get it. I have total stage fright."

"No you don't."

"Do too, I get up onto a stage and nothing comes out, one time I ended up crying."

"Okay, now you're just making that up."

Charlotte gasped and said "Now that's two juices full price."

"Okay, now your just hurting my wallet."

"Your wallet will live Cleo, it will live."

I smiled and said "Not if I have to keep buying you juices."

Charlotte smiled before saying "I'll take them after school, thank-you."

"Fine, see you at the JuiceNet?"

"You know it, see you Cleo," I smiled and waved at her as she walked away.

"Water anxiety?" both Rikki and Emma said at the same time.

"What did you expect me to say?"

Rikki replied with "I just didn't want to swim with you so back off," I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Rikki before yawning.

"What happened to our swim this morning?" Emma asked with some concern.

I replied with "I totally forgot about it because I was studying for my Science test I had this morning, then I slept in and Kim woke me up very rudely."

Rikki asked "How rudely?"

"Tipping icy cold water over me."

"Did she see?" Emma asked more concerned than before.

"No, I was able to move very fast, cold water tends to do that to you."

Rikki said "Your sister is evil."

"You think? I didn't notice."

Rikki put her hands up in defences and said "Wow, what side of the bed did you wake up on."

I replied with "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

Emma asked "It's okay Cleo, do you want to swim after school?"

I answered with "I can't, I'm hanging out with Charlotte and probably catch up with Lewis too."

"And you say there's nothing going on with you and Lewis," Rikki said as she started to walk with Emma and I following her.

"There's not, he is just a friend and nothing more."

"Yeah right, Cleo," Emma said. I groaned internally just wishing they would believe and without needing to be a reason.

"We are just friends, how many more times do I have to say it?"

Rikki replied with "Until we believe it Cleo." I groaned out loud this time and just kept following them but smiled at the thought of hanging out with Charlotte after school.

* * *

Charlotte meet at the JuiceNet café like we had planned, ordered a juice each with me paying for both of us and when we got them we took them to go and went to private area to hang out and talk.

"How long have you known?" Charlotte asked.

Swallowing my sip, I asked back "Known what?"

"Come on Cleo, how long have you known that your gay?"

"Dude keep your voice down."

"Sorry, but it's just here Cleo there's no one listening in."

"Well you never know."

"So I ask again, how long have you known?"

"My whole life really, I just didn't see the appeal in boys that I did in girls."

"Right but no one knows?"

"My friend Lewis knows and now you."

"Why him?"

"I've known him my whole life, plus people keep saying him and I should be in a relationship together but that's just not happening."

"Because your gay."

"Yeah but people don't know, they see what they want to see, they don't see something that's right in front of them."

"Does Lewis want a relationship with you?"

"No, I'm not really his type just like I'm not his," I take a sip of my juice and watch as the realisation comes over her face.

Charlotte said "He's gay?"

I nodded my head and replied with "Yep, but people don't know and you can't tell anyone."

"I couldn't do that to someone Cleo, coming out should be when that person is ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I asked "How did you know, I am gay."

"I see between the lines and I have great gaydar."

I smile and say "Lucky you."

"So which one of your friends to you fancy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it has to be one of them, normally your first crash is someone your close too."

"That is so not true, your just making it up."

"Maybe but I know I'm right with you."

"Maybe so but I think that crush has gone and moved onto someone else," I took a sip of my juice and allowed her to think about what I meant by that.

"Oh yeah, do I know this person?" Charlotte asked in a flirty voice.

I replied with the same flirty voice "You might."

"Spill."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to make a fool of myself especially if they aren't interested."

"They might but you'll never know, unless you go for it."

"Maybe but I don't know if this person would be okay with having a secret relationship, I'm just not ready to come out and deal with the outcome of it."

"You'll never know unless you tell them, until then you'll be left with the questions."

"Fine, it's you. I like, like you." I watched as she faked the shock on her face, I had feeling she already knew but it's still really scary putting your heart out on the line for it to then only get rejected.

"Well, I like, like you too."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well I am, not many people like, like me."

"Well more people should because you are definitely an amazing person."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks."

"I'm not out either and I'm not ready to either."

I nodded and asked "So where does that put us?"

"Well we could keep being friends and ignore our feelings for each other or we could date in secret pretend to be friends to the outside world but behind closed doors we are more than friends."

I replied with "I like the second option better but we can't hang out at my house."

"Why not?"

"Kim, she likes to spy on me and use things against me."

"Right and we don't want her finding out about us, I don't have any siblings which is a good thing so my place is definitely the better place to hang out."

I nodded my head and said "So Charlotte will you be my secret girlfriend?"

Charlotte smiled and replied with "Thought you'd never ask."

"That's a yes right."

"Yes Cleo, it's a yes."

"Well you can never be too sure," we both laughed before Charlotte put her arm around me for a side hug and I wished it could go on for longer but it didn't.

"So do I still owe you one more juice."

"Ah yeah," we both looked at each other before cracking up laughing.

* * *

Something I should probably have mentioned earlier is that Emma, Rikki and I aren't like normal girls or other people for that matter. We are mermaids, I know you're probably thinking they don't existed but they do and that's what we are. Lewis, Zane and Ash are the only ones to know, they all think it is pretty cool. Emma and Rikki took to it quicker than I did at the start but I have come to accept and embracing it. We also have these magically powers Rikki can make all things with water boil and heat up, Emma is able to cool down and freeze water, from water molecules in the human body and I have the ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water, mold it and other liquids however I want them to be.

After spending most of the afternoon yesterday with Charlotte, then spending the day at school with Lewis because the girls were busy doing homework they had forgotten. Lewis was really excited when I told him about Charlotte and I, he was just as excited as I was and he promised not to tell anyone. I swam out to Mako Island, the place were Emma, Rikki and I became mermaids and changed our lives; for the better I think. Swimming in through the entrance of the water pool before coming into the opening of the volcano, where I found both Emma and Rikki already there; we had agreed to meet here and catch up.

Rikki said "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to enjoy my journey here," they both look at each other and roll their eyes before smiling at me. Pulling myself out of the water, I grabbed the towel that we always left here for us too dry off and I used it to dry myself.

Emma asked "So anything new with you?"

"Nope," I shook my head and looked at them too answer as well.

"Zane wants to take me out on his boat for a date," I smiled at her, I was actually happy for her.

"Ash is going to take me out horse riding one day this week," I smiled at Emma this time happy for her as well. I had gotten myself dry enough that my tail disappeared and my legs reappeared again, I was always really fascinated with how it happened but there was nowhere I could really get the information for it. My phone then started to ring, looking at the girls before digging in my pocket for it and when I found it; I brought it out to see it was Charlotte.

Answering it I say "Hey."

"Hey, I was just calling to see what you're up too?"

"Just hanging out with Emma and Rikki that's all."

"Oh should I be jealous."

"No, there is no need for that."

"There was also something else I had to ask you."

"Okay, go on."

"My Mum is going away for the weekend and even though I am older enough to stay home alone, she wants me to have someone over just so I'm not alone and I was wondering if you might like to come over."

"Are you sure I'm the safest person for that?"

Charlotte laughed and replied with "I'm pretty sure we can control ourselves, if you don't want to its fine."

I say "No, I do, I just wanted to make you stew for a bit."

"Just for that, add another juice onto your total."

"You are seriously hurting my wallet."

"Your wallet will survive, I'll let you get back to your friends and we'll discuss this at lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good, see you tomorrow."

"That you will Cleo," I smiled as we did a little more talking before hanging up from each other. I was really excited to spend some alone time with her and I started to wonder what we'd do.

Emma asked "Who was that?"

I replied with "Charlotte."

Rikki said "You ditching us for her?"

"No, we just hang out from time-to-time, you know when you two ditch me for your boyfriends."

"Sorry," Emma said straight away."

"It's fine really, just don't be all upset if I started making other friends."

"Okay we won't and sorry."

Emma then said "Wow, Rikki I didn't know you knew that word." Rikki gasped before she starts to splash water at Emma, whom then started splashing back and somehow I managed to get pulled into the water and we had this massive water fight.

* * *

Walking inside of the massive house, it made mine look like a caravan; which I didn't think was possible. I jumped when I felt hands on my shoulder, only to realise they were Charlottes and she was pulling my jacket off for me. I had been nervous about coming to her house for most of the week and trying not to show it around Charlotte was hard, since we had spent most of the week together; helping each other study and me buying her juice after juice.

Charlotte said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you."

Taking a deep inhale, I reply with "It's fine, just wasn't expecting it."

Charlotte said "Right, Mums left already so it's just us," I nodded my head still taking the house in.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Maybe later," I saw Charlotte smile before we both just stood there; awkwardly.

Charlotte then blurted out "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Charlotte nodded her head and told me to follow her. I followed her into a really big room which was the lounge room, it had two large cupboards full with DVDs, two reclining chairs and one really big lounge which you could lay down on.

"Why don't you chose the movie and I'll get us some popcorn?" Charlotte suggested. I nodded my head before placing my bag on the ground and moving to look at the DVDs. There were so many DVDs to choose from but I was able to choose the movie 'Pitch Perfect' in the end, it's a really good movie. Placing the DVD onto the coffee table and taking a seat on the lounge while waiting for Charlotte to come back.

Charlotte said as she walked in "We are out of salt, so there is only butter on the popcorn."

"That's fine; I don't really like salt on my popcorn." Charlotte smiled at me, placed the popcorn bowl back down on table before walking back into the kitchen. When Charlotte walked back into the room she had two glasses of water, I stared at the water and I was immediately scared of it.

Charlotte asked "Are you okay?" I nodded my head really quickly but I was still really freaked about the water. I saw Charlotte look at me before following my eye sight and seeing what had made me so scared and I could just hear the realisation.

"I am so sorry Cleo, I completely forgot." She placed the glass down, sat down on the lounge next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. Her wet hand was on my shoulder, her wet was on my bare shoulder, water was on my skin; shit was all I thought.

I asked really steadily "Where's your bathroom?"

"Just down the hall from here," I nodded my head and took off running as fast as I could. I saw the kitchen as I went, I really wished I had said yes to that tour of the house; there are so many rooms in this house. Finally finding it, I got inside locked the door and just as I finished my tail appeared and I fell onto the ground. I am now lying on the floor in the bathroom of my first ever girlfriends house, in mermaid form; having Rikki's power would be so helpful right now. Hearing the doorknob turning on the door freaked me out but I let out a sigh of relief when I remember I was able to lock it.

Charlotte asked "Cleo, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry; please tell me you're okay." I could hear the concern and sadness in her voice, I immediately felt guilty for lying to her but I just wasn't ready for her to know; we hadn't even been dating for a week.

I replied back with "I'm okay, it's fine Charlotte; really." I look around the room for a towel; I shimmy over to the only towel that I could see in the room and start to pat myself dry with it.

Charlotte said "Can you come out here or can I come in to make sure you're okay?"

Freaking, I say "I'll be out in second."

"Okay, I'll wait here," I could still hear the concern in her voice. I patted myself all over trying to dry myself, as soon as my leg reappeared I sighed with relief; they had gone away quicker than normal. Standing up off the ground, I hung the towel back up and after taking a deep breath I opened the bathroom door and was hit with Charlotte straight away. Wrapping my arms around her waist and tacking my head into her shoulder, I took a deep breath and smiled at the scent of Charlotte; it was definitely a smell I was going to like. Having Charlotte's arms wrapped around me, mine around her and my head tucked into her was the best thing in the world; just this simple thing made me so happy.

Charlotte leant back to look at me but I stayed where I was, Charlotte then said "I am so sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking when I brought out the water."

Leaning back I replied with "You were thinking that I am okay with drinking water."

"But you're not."

"No but you didn't know how about my water anxiety is."

Charlotte asked "How long have you had it?" Stepping back from Charlotte, I moved to the wall just next to the bathroom door and sat down; leaning against the wall and Charlotte sat in front of me.

I reply with "Most of my life, I've just never liked being around the water. Which I know is weird since our bodies are made up of 70% or something of water, I have enough water a day to keep hydrated but I just freak out about having anymore."

"I don't really know what to say."

"I'm a freak, I know that."

"You are definitely not a freak."

"I am too and I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me because of it."

"You are not a freak; I don't like hearing you talk about yourself like that. You having water anxiety doesn't change anything, you are someone I want to be with and I see this going somewhere, don't you?"

"Yeah, I see this going somewhere."

"Good," I smiled before I leant forward and pressed my lips to Charlotte's for our first kiss together. Pulling back from the short kiss, we looked into each other's eyes as we started to lean back and away from each other. I watched as I smile slowly appeared on Charlotte face and sparkle grew in her eyes.

Charlotte said "That was nice."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, it was," we then just sat there in silence staring into each other's eyes.

I then asked "Do you want to go watch that movie we were talking about?"

Charlotte replied with "Right, yeah okay," we both stood up and went into her lounge room where she put the DVD in and I got comfy on her lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full month since I had met Charlotte, asked her out and stayed at her place for the first time. Not much had really happened since then, the girls didn't know Charlotte and I were together and I could tell they weren't thrilled about me hanging out with someone else who wasn't them; and didn't know about us. Charlotte had started to hang out with us at the JuiceNet Café and each time she did, I had to buy her a juice.

Lewis was the only person who knew about us being together, Charlotte and him really got along because they were both into Science, which was good for me since I didn't understand a thing about Science. I hated having to lie about having water anxiety but I couldn't tell her, without asking the girls and then they'd ask why and it was just going to be a massive headache that I wasn't ready to deal with.

Tonight was a full moon and it was really sucky because it was Sunday night, a school night. Kim's school were going on a camping trip for the week she left last night, Mum had left Dad last year and Dad was going away on a finishing trip for the weekend only getting back on Tuesday Night. I had somehow managed to get him to agree to have the girls and Lewis stay with me; just in case something happened. Emma, Ash, Rikki, Zane, Lewis and I were all hanging out at the JuiceNet Café, talking in the back corner about tonight and being prepared.

"Look we've been through so many already, survived and not hurt anyone, we really don't need these monthly talks," Rikki said. She was more confident then Emma and I when it came to full moons, I liked having these talks just so we had everything under control and nothing would surprises us. Hearing the sound of someone walking through the JuiceNet Cafés bead curtain, made me look up and immediately a smile came onto my face. It was Charlotte in her JuiceNet Café work uniform; I watched her scan the room before finally spotting me and waving.

I say "I'll be back in a sec," I take the finale sip of my juice and stand up.

Emma said "Hurry Cleo, we don't have long till the moon is up."

I replied with "I know Emma and I'll be quick," I stand up from the table and walk over to where Charlotte was standing.

"Hey," Charlotte said once I had reached her.

"Hi," I smiled at her and she smiles back at me.

"You guys look really serious over there, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's all good."

"Good, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yes, early night of sleep."

"That does not sound like you, aren't you the type of person that does as much as possible in a day before they drop."

"Well yeah but I'm just tired and want to get some extra sleep before school tomorrow."

"Right, speaking of school I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic lunch with me?"

"Yes, I am definitely in for that."

"Great, I'll organise it all so don't worry."

"I will know, won't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight," Charlotte gasped before pushing back my shoulder and then we both laughed.

We then hear a voice say "Cleo," I look over my shoulder to see Rikki and Emma standing there pointing at their watches. I look down at mine to see the time and try to not show the panic, ten minutes till the moon rises and we still had to set the rooms up.

"Is everything okay?" I hear the concern in her voice and I sigh inside knowing I'm going to lie to her again.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just have some where to be."

"Right, I won't hold you up, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"That you will."

I the hugged her but it was a cover to whisper into her ear "Have I told you how much I love you in that uniform of yours," I stepped back did the once over cheek of her body before walking backwards a bit and turning around to follow Emma and Rikki out of the JuiceNet Café; with the boys we took off into a run home.

* * *

The six of us had all run to my place, when we had gotten there we spent what little time we had covering up all the windows with cardboard and duct tape so the full moon wouldn't peak through; we did it to the whole entire house.

Zane asked "Why can't we stay again?"

I replied with "Because if my Dad finds out he will kill me."

Ash asked "But how would he know?"

I answered with "He always knows, now say your goodbyes and leave."

Zane said "What if we set up a tent outside."

"No, say your goodbyes and go, I'm going to go help Lewis," I walked in between the two of them and head upstairs where Lewis is covering the windows in my bedroom.

Walking in I asked "Need help?"

Lewis replied with "Yeah, that'd be great thanks," I smile at him before walking over to him and helping him.

Lewis asked "So you and Charlotte, how's that going?"

"Good, really good but I hate lying to her, I feel guilty every time."

"So tell her."

"I can't."

Lewis asked "Why not?"

"Because I need the girl's permission to do so, they'll want to know why I want to tell her and then I have to tell them the truth and I'm just not ready for them to know."

"Why are so afraid to tell them? I understand your Dad and Kim but them I don't get, they love you Cleo and this shouldn't stop them from loving you."

"I just need more time."

"What if you don't get the time for it, I mean you've already transformed once around her, what happens if the next time you can't hide."

"I don't know, I'll work it out if it happens but she believes me on the water anxiety and has been really careful with water around me."

"You're living a lie that you can't even see it anymore, can you?"

"I don't know, I'm just not ready from Emma and Rikki to know and that means lying to the one person who means the most to me."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see this."

"See what?"

"You love her, you're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes I am, she makes me happy Lewis," I smile just at the thought of Charlotte.

Lewis said "That is so great Cleo, does she know?"

"No, I haven't told her. It doesn't feel right to tell her without telling her about my other life, my tail life."

"You've got a point there."

I smiled and said "Looks like we are done here, let's head back downstairs," Lewis nodded and we head downstairs. Walking into the lounge room to find Emma and Rikki arguing over which DVD to watch, I smiled at them and thought what would happen if they both actually agreed on something without arguing or a debate what would happen.

Lewis asked "What are the choices?"

Emma replied with "Jaws and Freaky Friday."

I answered with "Sorry Rikki but I cannot watch Jaws again."

"Wimp," is Rikki reply as she sits down on the floor. I smile as Emma does her victory dances before putting the DVD in.

* * *

We were halfway through watching Lewis choice of movie which was something to do with bugs; I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about what would be so bad about Charlotte knowing. I think I can trust her with this, I love her and I want to tell her the truth and not to have to lie to her all the time.

The doorbell then rang and Lewis said while pausing the movie "I'll go get it, you three cover your eyes," I stand up and walk into the kitchen to find some more popcorn.

I then hear Lewis say "Cleo it's umm…for you, can you come here?" I could hear something different in Lewis voice so I leave the kitchen straight away and walk into the lounge room; to find Charlotte standing there looking angry.

Charlotte then said as I stand there in shock "Quiet night in huh?" crap, crap, what do I do was racing through my head.

I say "Umm…why don't we discuss this upstairs?"

"Yeah that sounds great," I heard the anger in her voice and it scared me a little bit.

Charlotte left and I was about to follow when Emma asked "Cleo, what is she doing here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Lewis to see he had the same scared look on his face as I did. Braving it, I headed upstairs to my room where Charlotte was. Walking into the room, I see her looking at the cardboard over the windows and she hears me and looks over at me.

Charlotte asked "What's with the cardboard?"

"When I'm the only one in the house, I like to do it so it's harder for someone to break in."

"Right, make sense. You said you were having an early night of sleep."

"I am."

"Then why are Emma, Rikki and Lewis here?"

"My Dad and Kim are out of town, Dad wanted someone here just in case and well he trusts them."

"Why didn't you ask me to come over?"

"I thought with it being a school night you wouldn't want to and I also wanted to catch-up with Emma and Rikki without their boyfriends."

"I believe that but I see in your eyes there's something you're not telling me."

"There isn't."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Maybe there is something I am hiding from you but I can't tell you because I'm not ready for everything that happens with it."

"Like what?"

"The girls finding out I'm gay."

"Are you scared of them finding out about your liking girls or being with me?"

"I just don't know how they will react to me being gay, I'm happy and proud to be your girlfriend, I'm just not ready for them to know."

"I told my Mum. That's what I had come to tell you, I told her about how we are more than just friends and that I'm gay."

"You did?"

"Yeah and she was super cool with it, she said that she couldn't wait to make you part of our family."

"That's great Charlotte."

Charlotte said "It is and I risked a lot because I want to be with, are you willing to do the same?"

"Yes of course I am, just not now."

Charlotte asked "Why not?"

"I'm scared, they won't understand, stop being my friend."

"If they care as much about you as you say they do, then that won't happen and it should be easy to tell them."

"I'm just not ready."

"Okay, I can wait. But stop lying to me Cleo, it hurts. I'll let you keep whatever your hiding still because it must be serious if you are able to hide it from me but know I don't like it and that I'll be waiting for you to tell me."

I nodded my head and replied with "I won't lie to you anymore, expect for this thing that I am."

"I love you Cleo," I stood there in shock. She loves me, Charlotte loves me, I hadn't thought about whether she loved me back or not.

I say "I want to say it back but it doesn't seem right, when there part of my life I am hiding from you."

"Say it when you're ready Cleo, it's okay," I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her. I tuck my head under her chin again, as we stood in my room hugging/holding each other; I loved doing this with her so much. We did a quick couple of pecks before she said she had to go before her Mum realised she had snuck out of the house.

* * *

Walking down the stairs and near the door, I saw the movie got paused and they were all looking over at us.

Lewis asked "Everything okay?"

Charlotte replied with "Never been better," I smiled at her and she smiled back and I could feel Lewis smiling from here.

Charlotte asked turning to me "Still on for lunch?"

"Yeah definitely, food is involved I am always there."

"Good to know, I'll see you tomorrow," she then wrapped her arms around me for hug.

Charlotte then whispered "You in those pyjamas shorts of yours, damm." She then pulled out of the hug and let herself out; I kept my eyes staring down at the ground not wanting to see the moon. Lewis quickly jumped up from his spot on the couch and came over to close the door.

He asked "You okay?

Hearing the door is closed I replied with "Yeah," I move to lean against the wall and let a sigh of realise out.

"What was she doing here Cleo?" Rikki asked, I looked over to see they were both not happy.

I replied with "She had to come tell me something, she had told her Mum."

Lewis asked "Is it what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah it is," Lewis smiled and wrap his arms around me.

He said "That is so great, does that mean you're telling them?" he point behind him at Emma and Rikki.

Looking over at the girls, I saw their confused faces and sighing I said "I'm not ready Lewis."

"How can you not be ready?"

"The same reason you're not."

"Nope you can't use that, we have different reason now and you know that."

"Lewis, just leave it please?" I begged him with my eyes.

"Fine but this is not the end."

"Thank-you," we then walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

Emma then said "You know you can tell us anything Cleo."

Rikki added "We aren't going to judge you on anything."

Emma said "And we are going to still love you no matter what."

Lewis said "See, I told you. Now are you going to tell them?" I looked at the girls to see they meant what they said, I looked at Lewis to see he wanted me to tell them and then I thought about Charlotte; if she can tell her Mum then I should be able to tell my best friends.

Sighing I say "Fine, you win Lewis."

Lewis replied with "It's not something to win at, you have to ready for it."

"Well if Charlotte can tell her Mum, surely I can these two."

"I knew I should have said that, guess you just had to realise it on your own."

"I guess so."

Rikki then asked "What does Charlotte have to do with this?"

"A lot."

Emma asked "What's going on Cleo?"

I replied with "Well you know how you keep asking me about why Lewis and I aren't together? Saying we would be perfect for each other. And I keep saying that we aren't, there's more to something then you are seeing."

"Yeah," Rikki said while Emma nods her head.

I look at Lewis who nods his head approvingly and encouragingly, I say "Well the one thing you two are missing from the puzzle of why we aren't together, is that we aren't each other's type."

Seeing they were both confused, I added on "Lewis is into guys and I am into girls," I watch as realisation crosses their faces.

Emma said "Oh that makes so much sense in why you two aren't together."

Rikki asked "Yeah it so does, but why didn't you two just tell us?"

Lewis answered with "We were just afraid, it's hard enough to admit it to yourself but other people is way harder."

Emma said "Well we support both of you; we have no problem with you two being gay."

Rikki asked "Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with Charlotte?"

Lewis and I smiled at each other; before I say "I'm going to go call her back here."

Lewis said "I'll do it, you keep talking with them."

"Thanks Lewis," he smiles before walking away to go call Charlotte back.

Emma said "I'm really glad that you told us Cleo," Emma stood from her spot on the floor and sat where Lewis was just sitting.

"Yeah same here and proud, it must've been hard to tell us," Rikki also stood up and sat on the other side of me. They both then sandwiched me in a hug, a tight hug.

Rikki then asked "So which one of us do you fancy the most?" I couldn't help but laugh at them, I heard Lewis laugh as well and I looked over at him.

Lewis said "She wasn't far from here, so she'll be here soon."

I nod and say "Thanks Lewis."

He nods his head and Emma said "Get over here Lewis," he doesn't need to be ask twice before his coming over to get into the group hug with us.

* * *

Another ten minutes later and we all heard the doorbell ring; I smiled and couldn't help but get really excited. Lewis stood up from his spot on the floor and went to open the door for us, he then walked back in with a really concern looking Charlotte.

Charlotte asked "Is everything okay?" Standing up from my spot on the lounge between Emma and Rikki and walking over to Charlotte.

I say when I'm in front of her "Everything is more than okay," I then leant forward and smashed our lips together. I heard Charlotte drop her keys that she had in her hand to the ground, as she placed her hands on my head and started running her fingers through my hair; as well as pulling me closer to her. I pushed myself more into her causing her to move backwards up against the wall and I held her there, we kept kissing each other passionately. Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, I pulled back from the kiss and when I opened my eyes to look at Charlotte I saw she was had this whole dreamy look. Looking over at the other I saw it was Lewis who had cleared his throat, Emma and Rikki were both sitting there in shock.

Charlotte asked "What umm…changed?" she was still very dreamy from the kiss which made me smile at having that kind of effect on her.

"I realised if you can tell your Mum, then I should be able to tell my best friends in the whole entire world and if I can't then it just doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't, I was trying to tell you that."

"I know, so was Lewis but I guess I just needed to work that out on my own."

Charlotte said "Well I'm glad you figured it out, now do I get to know about what you've been hiding from me?" Pulling myself back and away from Charlotte and over to the other wall of the arch, I stood there thinking.

"I don't know."

"Cleo," I heard Emma say.

"Yeah?"

"Tell her, if you trusted us enough to tell ours then we trust you, if you trust her Cleo we trust her," they both said it together.

I say "Lewis get me some water."

Lewis replied with "Right here in lounge room, really Cleo?"

I say "Lewis, get me the water before I back out," Lewis moved into the kitchen to get me the water.

Charlotte asked "Cleo, what's going on? You have water anxiety."

I sigh and say "That was a lie, though I do get scared of water sometimes but not for the reasons you think."

I saw the hurt look on Charlottes face and she asked "What do you mean?"

"You won't believe me if I just tell you, it's easier to believe if you see."

Lewis walked back in saying "I am really against this, especially being a full moon."

Rikki replied with "She'll be alright, as long as she doesn't see the moon."

Emma said "Which won't happen."

Lewis sighed and said "Fine, don't freak out Charlotte and open the door."

"Okay," she looked at me confused.

I say "You'll understand in a minute, Lewis water," he hands me the water before going to get towels just in case.

Looking at Charlotte I asked "You love me right?"

"You know I do Cleo."

"Nothing will change that right?"

"Nothing could possible change my mind."

I nodded and say "Just remember that," taking a deep breath before tipping the glass of water over my head. I counted down the seconds and when I hit ten, I was on the ground and able to have my hands out before I really hurt myself. Turning over onto my bum, I looked down at my gold scale tail that has now replaced my tail. Slowly looking up at Charlotte to see this totally shock look on her face, which is understandable; learning your girlfriend is a mermaid is pretty shocking news.

Charlotte said "Umm…how? Umm…when?"

I replied with "If water touches any part of my skin I turn into mermaid, which is why I don't like being around water. We all got turned into mermaids two years ago now."

Charlotte looked over at Emma and Rikki and asking "You two are?"

"Yep," they both answered with.

"Right," Lewis walked back into the room with towels and I saw Rikki roll her eyes before walking over to me.

Rikki said "Why use towels, when I can dry you?"

"Do you want to give her a heart attack?"

Emma replied with "It's better she finds out now then later though."

"True, fine go Rikki but not too hot last time you burnt me."

"Wimp," Rikki replied with.

Charlotte asked "What she going to do?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you, just watch," Charlotte nodded her and watched as Rikki place her hand over my body. She then started using her heating power to slowly start drying my tail and making my tail disappears. Once my tail was completely gone, Rikki helped me stand back up and I looked at Charlotte to see she was in complete shock.

Charlotte asked "How is that possible?" I think it was harder for her to grasps just because of her science brain that she has, she couldn't explain what she was seeing with what she knew logically.

I replied with "Along with tail come secrets, hiding and powers."

Charlotte asked "Powers meaning you all can do that Rikki did?"

Emma replied with "No, Rikki is the only one who can heat things up which comes in handy when you've gotten back from a swim at Mako and need to get rid of the tail fast." I watched as Rikki held up her hands and blew on the before holstering them in her pockets like you would a shot gun.

Charlotte said "Mako? As in Mako Island."

I replied with "That would be the place; it's where we got changed into mermaids."

Charlotte sked "Right, what are your two powers?"

Emma said "Lewis."

"On it," was Lewis reply.

I say "We need water to show you our powers," Charlotte nodded her head and we stood waiting for Lewis to come back with the water.

When Lewis comes back in with the water Emma asked "Do you want to go first?"

"Well I can't do much with the water after your power can I?"

"I'll take that as a yes," I smiled at her and got Lewis to place the glass on the table. I sat down on the couch with Charlotte next to me and the others in front of us, looking at Charlotte before concentrating on the glass of water. Using my hand and focusing I started to manipulate the water into moving it up out of the glass, it swirled up and as I looked over at Charlotte to see her reaction. I accidently forgot the concentration on the water and it dropped but Emma's was able to freeze it before it caused a huge mess.

Charlotte said "So you heat things, you freeze things and you move water, this just isn't possible, none of this is possible," I saw she was starting to freak out.

Charlotte then said "I have to umm…go," she stood up really quickly.

I shout out "Charlotte, wait!" I race after her, forgetting about everything but I can hear Lewis, Emma and Rikki shouting after me. I was able to grab a hold of Charlottes hand and turn her to face me but I didn't realise we were out of the house.

Charlotte said "I'm sorry Cleo; it's just a lot to take at once."

I replied with "I know that, it's just," I was cut off by the light of the moon and looked up at it.

I heard Charlotte asked "Cleo, what is just?"

"It's so beautiful," I stare up at the moon it was so beautiful.

"What?" I heard Charlotte ask.

Hearing Lewis voice say "Great."

I heard Charlotte asked "What's happened to her?" but after that it is a full blur.

* * *

Charlotte P.O.V

I looked between Cleo, Lewis and the moon, it scared me a little to see her so bewilder by the moon and not understanding why. I was freaking out about her being a mermaid, them all being a mermaid, I just needed time to think about it but I don't think that was going to happen.

I asked Lewis "What's happened to her?"

Lewis replied with "Part of being a mermaid is when full moons happen, they can get affected by them that's why there is cardboard on the windows, I'm here and the girls are here."

Cleo asked "Do you want go for a swim?"

Lewis answered with "No Cleo, water is bad."

I asked "Why?"

Lewis replied with "If they see the moon whether it's from the reflection or any other way, they turn into this and the moon calls them too Mako Island."

We then heard Rikki shout "Lewis! Get her inside."

Lewis asked "Are your eyes covered?"

Emma replied with "Yes Lewis, we know how to do this by now." I saw Lewis roll his eyes before starting to lead Cleo inside and I slowly followed behind him. I watched and followed behind them all as they lead Cleo upstairs and into her room, where they forced her to sit on the bed and locked the door.

Rikki asked "How badly was she effect?"

Lewis replied with "Well she wants to swim."

"So badly then," Emma said back."

Lewis said "Yeah," he nodded his head. I sat down on the bed next to Cleo, looking at her I could see that she had no idea what was going on and that the moon was totally manipulating her.

I asked "What happens if she swims?"

Rikki replied with "She could have her tail taken away for good or for 24 hours, but it just depends on what moon it is tonight and luckily it's just a normal full moon," I nodded my head trying to follow along but the science in me was finding it hard; I just wished Cleo was able to explain it to me.

Lewis asked "Are you staying the night?"

I replied with "Yeah, I'm not going to leave her when she is like this."

Rikki snapped back "Well you caused it, so how do we know?"

I put my head down while Emma said "Rikki, leave her alone. Cleo would kill you if she heard you talking to Charlotte like that."  
Rikki replied with "Right, sorry," I just nodded my head and went back to looking at Cleo. I watched as Cleo fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes, looking at the other before turning back to Cleo and feeling for a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt one and I heard the sound of her sleep.

Turning to the others I asked "Is that normal?"

Emma replied with "Not at all, normally we try to escape or get another effect by the moon to overpower the last one."

Rikki said looking at Lewis "We'll get some sleep, you keep watch?"

"Yeah of course, it's what I'm here for," Lewis walked out of the room telling me he didn't sleep in here but downstairs. I quickly sent of a text to Mum saying Cleo wasn't feeling well, her Dad was out of town and she need me to look after her; Mum actually brought it and told me to tell Cleo to feel better.

Emma asked "Do you need something to change into?"

I replied with "No, what I've got is fine," I smiled looking down at what I was wearing; the shirt was actually Cleo's.

Rikki asked "Why so smiley?"

"No reason, just remembering when Cleo gave me her shirt."

Rikki said "I thought that was hers, why did she give it to you? It's her favourite shirt."

I replied with "I had stupidly knocked my drink causing it to spill all over my shirt, Cleo swapped shirts with me so she'd have the spilt shirt instead of me, since my Mum hates it when I spill stuff on my shirts and she let me keep it."

Emma smiled and said "That's our Cleo," they both smiled at Cleo and I couldn't help but smile as well, you could tell they all had a bond.

Emma asked "How long have you been together?"

I replied with "A month."

Rikki questioned "A month? Why didn't she tell us?"

"We both weren't ready then but now I guess we are, I love her."

I watched as Rikki faked gagged while Emma said "Ignore her; I think she loves you too."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah I know she does, she just didn't want to say it until she stopped hiding this I guess from me.

"How do you feel about it?" Rikki asked.

"It doesn't change how I feel about her, I just don't know if I can handle it."

"You should talk to Zane and Ash," Emma said.

I replied with "There your boyfriend's right?"

Rikki said "Yes, they both know and are able to accept us for it."

Emma added "If you can't handle it, tell her don't string her along and don't tell anyone our secret."

"I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me and I'm hoping I can handle it."

Emma said "Don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her, it's the last thing I plan on doing. You really care about her don't you?"

Rikki replied with "Of course we do."

Emma replied with "She's our best friend, I'm not sure about Rikki but it kills me that she thought that we would judge her, not love her for being gay. We could never do that to her, we love her for who she is," we all took a collective sigh while staring at Cleo. We then moved Cleo so she was lying in bed with the covers over.

Rikki asked "Do you need help setting up a bed?"

Smiling I replied with "Nope, it's already made." I saw their confused looks which made me smile even more, I pulled back Cleo's quilt and slip in next to her before covering us back up. I watched as Cleo rolled over to face me, moved in closer to me and tucked her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, as hers went around me and I allowed my head to fall on top of hers. Emma and Rikki moved into my eye line of sight and I saw their shocked, surprised and confused face which only made me smile more.

I say "It's not the first time we've slept like this."

Emma asked "How often do you sleep like this?"

"Well Wednesday she comes over for help with homework, ends up standing the night. Friday nights my Mum goes out of town for the weekend and I invite Cleo over so I'm not home alone, so that would be a lot."

Rikki said "Wow, how have we not noticed?"

"It's like Cleo said, people only see what they wanted to see, even if something is so clear placed in front of them they can't see it."

Rikki said "Cleo can be so wise sometimes," I smiled and nodded my head agreeing with her. I felt Cleo stir at the movement and I quickly stopped moving, well I did move but that as to kiss the top of her head.

"You should be okay to sleep soundly tonight."

Emma asked "How can you say that, when the moon is in her at the moment?"

"I hold onto her tightly, if she tries to move I only hold her tighter and I know that because there have been severe mornings she's had to wake me up just to go pee."

Rikki said "Yep, I can see why you believe that but the full moon is some powerful stuff," Emma nodded her head agreeing.

I asked "What time does the moon disappear?"

Rikki answered with "In between 4am and 6am, we have alarms on our phones for 7am to wake up and get ready for school."

I nodded my head and replied with "Alright, why don't we try getting some sleep?"

Emma yawned and said "Sounds like a good idea," they both checked on Cleo one more time before putting on their sunglasses and tucking themselves into their sleeping bags on the floor. Looking at Cleo's head that is tucked into my chest, I loved having her like this she was just so cute though she is cute all the time.

I whisper "I love you Cleo."

I lie my head back on top of Cleo's and just when I'm about to go to sleep, I hear "Love you too," before I then drift off into a soundless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo's P.O.V

Yawning as I opened up my eyes, to find myself looking at a chest with a shirt covering said chest. Lifting my head up and away a bit, I see that it is Charlotte. Charlotte is in my room by the looks of it and in my bed, on a full moon night. Craning my neck up a little I am just able to see that it had just hit 6am telling me the moon has set, I now tried to remember what happened.

I remember showing Charlotte I'm a mermaid, showing her my powers and then running outside after her; that's all I could remember. That told me I had seen the moon, I groaned internally thinking what I could have possibly done, in front of the girl I love. Somehow I managed to wriggle free out of Charlotte's arms; normally it takes me waking her just to get out of them.

Standing up from the bed, I see Emma and Rikki on the floor asleep with their blacked out sunnies on. Quietly tip-toeing around them and then out of the room, I made my way down the stairs and into the lounge room where I found Lewis laying on the couch with the TV on really loudly. Continuing my way to the front door, I opened it up really quietly and made my way outside of the house.

Walking down the path, I found a tent set up across from my house and I rolled my eyes thinking should've known they wouldn't just go home and live us be. Ignoring them, I continued on down to the beach in my pyjamas; I couldn't care less if people saw me in them. Sitting down on the sand away from the water, I just stared out at it and thinking about how Charlotte was going to reacted and whether she was going to be able to handle it.

I then heard a voice behind me asked "Are you okay Cleo?" Turning around, I was a little shocked to see Ms Chatham standing behind me; I hadn't seen her since Emma's Mum set her up in the retirement home.

I replied with "Hello Ms Chatham and yes I'm okay."

"Then why are you sitting at the beach in your pyjamas?" Ms Chatham asked.

Looking down at my clothes before replying with "Just wanted some ocean air."

"Right, did you survive the full moon?"

"I know I saw the moon last night but I'm not sure if anything bad happened."

Ms Chatham nodded her head and asked "How are you and Lewis going?"

"There's nothing going on between Lewis and I, I have no idea why people keep thinking something is happening between us."

"Maybe it's the fact that you are so close."

"That shouldn't matter and since when can't a boy and girl be friends without something going on."

"That is very true but that's how I think Gracie and Max were and well they ended up together."

"Lewis and I aren't them though Ms Chatham."

"No, I know that. Why are you so against you and Lewis being together, is all I wonder?"

"I'm not against it at all, Lewis just isn't my type."

"What smart, handsome, well-mannered, nice, kind-heart and funny isn't your type, I thought that was everyone's type?"

"It is my type but Lewis is missing one thing that I'm looking for in a relationship."

"And what's that?"

"Boobs and other equipment in the downstairs apartment, if you get what I mean." I watched as the realisation came across her face and she nodded her head.

"Well that's probably why you and Lewis aren't together then."

I smiled and nodded my head, Ms Chatham then said "I'm fairly sure, you are the first gay mermaid."

"I shall were the title proudly."

Ms Chatham asked "Is there anyone that fancy's your eyes?" I felt a blush creep up onto my cheek making Mr Chatham smile and clap for joy.

She asked "Who is it?"

I replied with "Charlotte, Charlotte Watsford," I watched as the realisation of the last name came across her face, I knew as soon as I heard Charlotte's last name she was Gracie's granddaughter.

Ms Chatham asked "As in Gracie Watsford, as in she's Gracie granddaughter?"

I answered with "Yep, that's the one."

"How long have you been dating?"

"A month."

"Does she know our secret?"

"She found out last night, I love her Ms Chatham. But I couldn't tell her without showing her that part of my life and last night just felt like the right time."

"Right, you are always so honest Cleo. Just make sure you can trust her, it's not just you that it could affect if word gets out."

"I know Ms Chatham, I trust her and I think Gracie would too."

"You do remind me a lot of Gracie you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your both so trusting in others, kind, gentle and feel things in a different way to others."

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah, just be careful Cleo."

I nodded my head and said "I will Ms Chatham."

I then heard different voices shouting out "Cleo! Cleo! Cleo!" Over and over again, my house wasn't that far from the beach so it makes sense why that they would come looking this way for me.

Looking at Ms Chatham who was actually still standing there, I gave her look and she asked "What?"

"I'm used to you disappearing and I thought you'd disappear."

"Well I would normally but I want to meet Gracie granddaughter."

"Okay, just don't embarrass me."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"Oh believe me you know how," Ms Chatham gasped before we both smiled and end up laughing. I heard them all starting to run over to us, Charlotte got to me first and she started to look me over to see if something was wrong.

Emma then asked "Ms Chatham, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed there was something wrong with Cleo ad I came to check it out," she smiled down at me and I smiled back. I watched as Charlotte looked up at Ms Chatham, who looked back and I watched as she checked her over.

Charlotte turned back to me and asked "Who is this lady?"

"Is a guardian angel the right word or is it something else?" I asked looking up at Ms Chatham who smiled and laughed again.

"I recon guardian mermaid would be the better term, don't you?" I smiled and nodded my head agreeing with her.

Charlotte asked "She a mermaid too?"

I say "Yeah, an old one though."

Ms Chatham gasped and said "Now that is a comment, I'd expect from Rikki."

Rikki shouted "Hey!" which caused us all to laugh.

Ms Chatham said "I better get back to the home before they realised I escaped, right Cleo?"

"Right Ms Chatham," I replied with. We nodded heads at each other before she walked away and then disappeared which I think freaked Charlotte out.

Emma said "Don't worry, you get used to her popping in and out of your life."

Rikki asked "When? Because I haven't," I smiled and laughed a little.

Charlotte then asked "Why are you out here?"

"Just wanted some air is all," Charlotte nodded her head and check for injuries again.

Looking up at Emma, Rikki and Lewis I asked "Can you guys like disappear?"

"Sure thing," Lewis said for them all and they all left.

I then shout "Rikki!"

Rikki replied with "Yeah?"

"Tell Zane I'm going to kill him when I see him next," she smiled and nodded her head before turning and walking with the others.

Charlotte asked "Are you okay?"

"I think so, I don't remember much after chasing you out of the house last night; all of that is a blur."

"Well you didn't do much really, just talked about wanting to go for a swim but then you just fell asleep."

I let out a breath of air and said "That's good, I was scared I had done something to embarrass myself in front of you."

"Nope nothing like that but you did say you loved me, is that true or was that the moon talking?"

"I do love you Charlotte; I love you so much that I shared the one secret that I can't tell my family."

"Good, I'm glad you showed me your tail. I'm sorry for running out of the house and causing you to see the moon, I really didn't know about the full moon thing."

"It's okay Charlotte, thank-you for staying."

"I wasn't going to leave you like that."

I then asked nervously "So what happens now?"

"Nothing has changed Cleo, I don't like that you lied to me but I understand why you did and I've accepted it and moved on from it. I still want to be with you Cleo, I love you."

"I love you too Charlotte, I'd kiss you but I'm not ready to be public yet and before we do go public my Dad and Kim need to know first."

"Understandable, I'm not going to put any pressure on you at all."

"I know we planned to have lunch together but can we have it with the girls, Lewis and Zane, just so we can fill you in on the details and then after school I'll take you somewhere special."

"Yeah okay, sounds good, lets head back to your house and get ready for school." I nodded my head and stood up with her before we walked with pinkies linked together back to my house.

* * *

It had been a busy school day, with assignments coming at me left, right and centre; I had no idea how I was going to stay afloat. At lunch Zane hang out with us and Ash had managed to sneak onto the school grounds without being spotted and brought us all our favourite juices. We filled Charlotte in on all the details that she need to know about us, full moons, powers and being around water. I didn't tell her anything about Ms Chatham, which the others picked up on but left it alone knowing about Gracie and Charlottes connection; and knowing I should be the one to tell her. Lewis, Emma, Rikki and I all had our lockers near each other since we are in the same year but for some reason Charlottes is on the other side of the school and she is in the same years as us.

Emma asked "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"I can't, Lewis can I borrow your boat?"

Lewis asked "What for?"

"I'm taking Charlotte out and I need the boat to get her out there."

Rikki asked "You're taking her to Mako?"

"Yeah, so can you stick clear of it for today?"

"Sure thing Cleo," Emma said and Rikki nodded her head.

Lewis asked "Do you know how to use the boat?"

"Yes, my Dad is a fisherman Lewis. If I didn't know how to sail a boat or use a boat wouldn't that be like criminal?"

"Fine," he grabbed his keys out and handed me the boat keys.

I asked "It has fuel in it right?"

"Yeah but can't you just swim back if you need more?"

"I don't want to leave Charlotte out on the island or in the middle of the ocean by herself."

"Yeah, wait causing your girlfriends death isn't on your to do list?" Rikki asked.

I then heard a voice say behind me "That answer better be good or your juice count goes up," I then felt Charlotte wrap her arms around me and hold me really tightly.

I replied with "Maybe Rikki, maybe."

Charlotte gasped, pushed me away and said "Add two more juices to your account."

Lewis asked "How many do you have?"

"I think it's twelve now."

Rikki said "Damm that's a lot of juices."

"Yeah and she makes me pay full price."

Emma replied with "Damm, you're a task master Charlotte."

Charlotte just smiled, I then turn around to face Charlotte and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"You'll see, we'll go to my place drop our stuff off and then go down to the dock to get Lewis boat."

Charlotte asked "We are going by boat?"

"Yes."

"But won't you get wet?"

"I'm hopping not to, I've been in the boat enough times not to get wet but if I do, I'll just swim by the boat next to you."

"Okay," I smiled and turned to the others to say our goodbyes before we left for my place. After going to my house to put our stuff in my room, we left to go down to the dock for Lewis boat. Getting down to the dock, we help each other get into the boat before I started it up and drove off towards Mako Island.

Charlotte asked "Where are we going?"

I reply with "Mako Island."

Charlotte nodded and asked "Where it all happened?"

"Yeah, were everything changed."

"How did you end up at Mako Island?"

I replied with "Well, Zane wasn't always as nice as he is now. He knew about my fear of the water and tricked me into getting onto his motored powered boat, his spark plug was missing and he thought it'd be funny for me to get stuck out there. Rikki end up running and jumping onto the boat, she was the one who stole his spark plug and we end up splashing Zane with water.  
That was the first day I met Rikki, I had seen her around town but hadn't had a chance to say hello until then. We end up driving it around; Emma just finished her swim practice and was walking down near us at the time. The three of us took the boat out into the middle of the ocean and ended up getting stuck because there was no fuel left, the two of them paddle us to shore.  
They had paddled us to Mako Island because it was the closet Island, Emma had her phone but didn't have any reception and thought if we went up high we would get some, so she could call for help. We got to this really rocky area, which we had to jump across I end up tripping and going down this slide type thing. Anyway I had twist my ankle and couldn't climb back up, they came down to get me which wasn't really smart since we couldn't actually climb back up. We end up exploring the cave type thing and we soon learnt it was a volcano opening.  
Emma having all her swimming knowledge found out that we could swim out of the opening; I wasn't exactly thrilled since I didn't actually know how to swim. But Rikki end up encouraging me to get into the water, when I got into the water that's when the full moon came over the opening and changed us. We didn't realise until the next day though when we were hit by water, it freaked us all out at first but we've been mermaids long enough to now know what we are doing." I took a deep breath at the end, that was a really long story to tell but I was happy to tell it.

Charlotte said "That seems like a lot."

I replied with "Yeah it was but we stuck together and got through it."

"How long has it been since a full moon has affect you?"

"Well before last night, maybe a year."

"Wow that's a long time."

"Yeah but we know what to do when one of us gets affect," the trip to Mako had seemed shorter but I guess it was like that since I had been talking the whole time.

Charlotte hopped out of the boat with me following behind her; she then said "It's so beautiful."

I nodded my head and say "Yeah it is."

"It would be great to paint," Charlotte is a really good painter, she painted me a few times and they are really beautiful.

Charlotte asked "So where are we going?"

"Well you have two options, you can use Lewis scooper diving mask and swim with me down into the pool or we can climb up the moment and go in like the girls and I did our first time."

Charlotte replied with "Well I'm not exactly dressed for swimming and I'm not very good at swimming."

"Climbing it is," I smiled when I heard her groan.

Charlotte asked "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little bit, but I get to show you a very important part of my life and that's very special for me. Especially since Emma has shown Ash, Rikki has shown Zane and your my first," I started to lead her up the mountain.

Charlotte smiled and asked "How did Lewis find out?"

"The week after we got our tails, we were still new and learning but we had all been invited to this pool party. I really wanted to go and feel like I fitted in somewhere, Zane was pissed at me for getting him into trouble with his Dad and threw me into the pool. Luckily for me though Lewis has gotten everyone inside, freaked out when he saw my tail but Emma and Rikki showed up. Lewis pulled me out and Rikki using her heating power dried my tail and we got out there. Filled Lewis in on everything and his been helping us ever since."

"Lewis sounds like such a great guy."

"Yeah, he is," I smiled over at her and we continued to climb the mountain. I thought when we got into the moon pool; I would tell her about Gracie, her grandmother and hoped she took it well.

* * *

Reaching the rocks, I looked back at Charlotte to see she was hunched over and taking in as much air as she could possibly get.

Walking back over to her, I placed my hand on her back and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't realised how unfit I was."

"You're not unfit, it's just a really steep mountain."

"Yeah but you're not out of breath."

"I was the first couple of times but I've gotten use to the steepness of the mountain."

"I wish I knew how to swim, it would be so much easier to swim through."

"Well I can teach you in the moon pool if you would like or Emma could she used to be on the swim team."

"That'd be great thanks, she was on the swim team?"

"Yeah the best swimmer in town, easily beating all the boys and she could've easily gone pro."

"It must've been hard for her to quit."

"It was but she's come to terms with being a mermaid and wouldn't change it."

Charlotte nodded her head and said "I'm okay to continue," I nod my head and start leading her to the opening in the rocks.

Charlotte asked "Down there is where I have to go?"

"Yep, it's a really bumpy ride."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"It'd be nice."

I replied with "Alright, I'll go down first and just come down when I'm at the end."

"Okay," I smiled at her before going down the bumpy slide.

When I got to the end, I shouted out "You can come down," I heard Charlotte reply and I heard her starting to slide down. Moving away from the bottom, so she wouldn't hit me when she reached the bottom. I watched as she slide down and reached the bottom, she looked around the volcano entrance and look absolutely amazed like we had all been.

"It's beautiful," Charlotte breathed out. I held my hand out for her to take and once she had taken it, I helped her stand up. Still holding hands, I lead her over to the rock stairs that lead down to the moon pool, Charlotte looked around in amazement. Walking into the moon pool opening I dropped Charlotte's hand and allowed her to explore by herself.

"It's amazing," Charlotte breathed out. Smiling I watched as she walked around touching the rocks before looking at the beautiful crystal water. I sat down in front of the pool like I had down the first time in here, where Rikki held my hand in the water and pulled me into the water. When Charlotte finished exploring and checking everything out, she came over and sat down next to me.

"This is incredible, thank-you for showing me."

"That's okay, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'm not sure I'll always know what to do but I want to learn, how this world works. Nothing in science explains this which doesn't make much sense to me, everything is supposed to be explained in Science but this can't be."

"Yeah Lewis tried to explain this by using science but it doesn't work. Ms Chatham told him it's just magic and to believe in magic."

"Ms Chatham sounds really wise."

"She is, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't know as much as we do now."

Charlotte asked "How did you come across Ms Chatham?"

"She found me when I was working at the marine park, she told me about the full moon at first I didn't really understand how she knew but she filled us in and told us she just sense what we were."

"Right, wait you work at the marine park?"

"Yeah, I used to cart the ice-cream around but then got friendly with one of the dolphins and the trainer was amazed because I was the only one who seemed to make him happy. They then upgraded me to working with the dolphins which was amazing, but it then became too close to water and I had to quit."

"You've all seemed to give up a lot for this world, is there any way to get rid of your tails?"

"Yes there are ways but we've all decided what we can't live without our tails, it makes us who we are and it's awesome having a secret no one knows about."

"Okay understandable then."

"Are you okay with this?" I pointed around the moon pool.

"It's a lot to take in but so far I am able to handle it."

"Good," I then reached up to fiddle with my locket.

Charlotte asked "Where did you get the locket?"

I replied with "And this is where I have to fill you in on some more details about this world."

"Okay?" she asked confused and curiously.

"Rikki, Emma and I all have these matching lockets, which belonged to Ms Chatham and her two mermaid friends."

Charlotte cut in with "There are other mermaids here?"

"There was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rikki's locket belonged to a girl name Julia Dove, according to Ms Chatham Rikki and Julia are really simular in personality. Her love was this guy named Karl, a lot like Zane apparently. Julia thought she could trust Karl with the secret but he rejects her cold. But then later changed his mind and wanted her to show her true self to him.  
When she did, he brought out a camera and took a photo of her but only got her tail. Ms Chatham and the third one in their group showed up and destroyed the camera by throwing it into the water. Karl tried to tell people they were mermaids but people just laughed and soon it was forgotten. Apparently it took a while for Julia to recover from the heart-break but once she had they renewed their friendship and kept the secret.  
Julia passed away two years ago, her locket was put up for sale her and when Rikki was on a date with Zane she found it; but didn't have enough money to buy it. Zane actually bought it for her, Rikki went to give back to Ms Chatham but she told Rikki it was hers because she kept the secret from Zane."

"Okay that's a lot to take in, how did Zane find out?"

"Well him and Rikki had started to date in secret, we then discovered they were dating and wanted Rikki to end it immediately because Zane was mermaid crazy; after we saved him from drowning a few times.  
There was this scientist who had hired Lewis, who stupidly took in a sample of our scale into the lab, using her equipment to try and figure us out more. But she caught him, looked at the research and end up getting her research into us funded by Zane's Dad.  
A lot of things happen, we got trapped in here by them and Zane's Dad brought him here to show us to him and he was completely shocked. Ended up standing up to his Dad setting us free and saving us from them finding out."

"Again that is a lot of stuff to take in at once."

"Yeah and it's not even the half of it."

"Continue please," I smiled at her interested in this world and hoped it meant she was going to stay.

"The locket Emma wears belongs to Ms Chatham but she found my locket here at the bottom of the moon pool."

"Okay, so Emma should be wearing that one and you should have Ms Chatham?"

"Something like that, Emma gave me this locket because she said anyone who can hide a tail at a party can keep the secret."

"Your tail came out at a party?"

"It's a really long story but Miriam this really evil girl who used to live here almost stole it but Rikki caught her out on it and Emma gave it to me."

"Okay, so who did your locket belong too?"

"This is the part I've been dreading to tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to react to the news."

"Cleo, please just tell me."

"Okay, this locket belonged to Gracie, Gracie Watsford," I watched on as Charlotte took the name in and I watched as the realisation of what her grandmother was.

"Wait, you're telling my grandmother was one of you, a mermaid?"

I nodded my head and replied with "Yes, she was."

"I was really little when she died but I was really upset about her passing, I don't really remember much about her." I unclipped my locket and hand it to Charlotte who took it, she held it closed to her heart and it broke my heart when I saw a tear fall from her closed eyes. Shuffling closer to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her as she started to cry.

Charlotte then asked through tears "Do you know much about her life? Her teenage life?"

"Yeah I know a bit."

"Can you tell me, please?" she looked up at me with sad begging eyes and it broke my heart to see her like this.

"Of course," I wanted to wipe her tears away but couldn't since they were a form of water and I would turn into a mermaid which really wasn't need right now.

"Ms Chatham said Gracie loved being a mermaid, but then her boyfriend Max like Lewis started doing experiments on them all. It was really hard on her to take, the secret, the experiments and just everything that comes with being a mermaid. One night when she was here and the moon was another 50 years old that night, she somehow knew that if she jumped in the moon would take away her powers. She jumped into the water and the moon took away her mermaid powers, she took off her locket in here and broke up with Max and she had the normal life she wanted to have."

I added on "Ms Chatham said the Rikki is a lot like Julia, Emma reminds her of herself and apparently I am exactly like Gracie; but that's just what Ms Chatham said."

Charlotte wiped away her tears and said "She taught me about the sea, she used to make up these mermaid stories and tell to me; I guess they weren't really made up."

"Probably not, you see a lot in the ocean as a mermaid."

Charlotte handed me back the locket and said "Thank-you for telling me about this world, about my grandmother and telling me you're secret."

I took the locket and asked "You can have it if you want, it is technically yours. It's okay, I know it's a lot to take in at once and I'd understand if you need some time to think if you can handle being a part of this world."

"No, it's okay. They should stay with three mermaids, it's better that way. Do you feel like she did, wanting a normal life?"

"Sure, I'm sometimes wishing I could go swimming in the beach without having to worry about a tail. But then I think of the things I'll miss seeing and being able to do. I wouldn't get to swim with the dolphins, turtles and see everything in this deep big ocean. I don't ever want to give up this life as a mermaid, it's a part of me now and I can't live without it."

"Then I don't need to think about any of this. I love you Cleo and I wanted to be with you, legs, tail and everything in between." I smiled at her excitedly before I leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

After the slow passionate kiss shared between Charlotte and I, she asked when we pulled away "Is that Max guy still alive?"

"Yeah, Lewis found him and asked for his research which he gave to Lewis."

"Right, do you think you could take me to him?"

"Sure, is tomorrow after school okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, thanks."

I smiled and replied with "No problem," I then pecked her lips before starting to take my shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked me.

"Well I feel like swimming."

Charlotte nodded and said "Alright," I smiled at her before stepping into the water. On the last step I dived into the water, putting my head under the water and when I finished transforming I came back out of the water and swam over to where Charlotte was sitting.

Charlotte said "Your tail, it's so beautiful."

"Thank-you," holding onto the side of the moon pool I leant upwards and out of the pool to kiss Charlotte on the lips.

"Can I touch it?"

"My tail? You want to touch my tail?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"More than okay," I moved around so my tail was closer to her for to touch. She leant forward with her hand, I watched as she ran her hand along the scales on my tail and her face didn't really change much.

Charlotte said "It's really scale-y feeling, more than I thought it would."

I nod and reply with "It's alright when you get used to it."

Charlotte removed her hand from my tail and said "I love you Cleo."

"I love you too Charlotte," I pecked her on the lips one more time before splashing her with water causing her to gasp at the coldness of water.

"You got me wet," Charlotte yelled.

"Sorry, why don't you come in here?"

"Because I'll get wet and won't have clothes to change into."

"We keep towels here, so you'll be able to get dried and borrow some clothes from my house." That was all the convincing Charlotte needed before she stood up and cannonballed into the water. Swimming over to where she had landed and waited for her surface. When she surfaced, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Hi."

"Hey," we are really close together that I can feel her breath on my face.

Charlotte said "It's really cold."

"I'll keep you warm, I promise," I wrap my arms around her tighter and hold her closer to me than before. I can hear the sound of her teeth chattering since her face is buried into my neck trying to get warm.

"Do you want to get out?"

"No, no I'm just starting to get warm," I feel her wrap her legs around my waist and her arms go around my neck and she attaches herself to me.

"You should get out, I don't want you to get sick."

"No Cleo I'm fine really," looking at her mouth I saw that her lips were turning blue. Placing a hand on her shoulder it was like touching an ice block, moving over to the steps. Using all the body strength I had, I place Charlotte on the sand that was in front of the moon pool.

* * *

Once she was out, I shimmered out of the water and shimmied over to the towels and bring them over to Charlotte who was now in a ball trying to get warm. I placed Rikki and Emma's towels over Charlotte who pulled them closer to her, using my towel to pat myself dry until my legs appeared again. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I dialled Emma's number hoping her and Rikki were near each other.

"Hey Cleo, what's up?"

"Umm…something's wrong."

"What do you mean Cleo?"

"I took Charlotte to the moon pool like I told you, she got into the water with me and is almost frozen, are you able to come here and bring Rikki?"

"Yeah sure, we are on our way," we both hang up our phone. Looking down at Charlotte I saw how frozen she was, pulling her up from her circled precision on the sand and pulling her close to me. Which I thought was a good idea until my tail reappeared again, I guess Charlotte wasn't as dry as I thought she was.

I say "I am so sorry Charlotte, I didn't think the water would be so cold," I felt tears start to roll down my cheek and one dropped into Charlotte hair.

She looked up at me and said "Hey don't cry, it's okay," she used her hand to wipe away my tears and all I could think of was hurry up Rikki. It wasn't long after that  
I saw bubbles forming at the opening telling me Emma and Rikki were here, Rikki then popped up onto the surface and Emma right behind her. Catching their breaths, Rikki swam over to us with Emma right next to her and they looked at a very blue Charlotte.

"What happened Cleo?" Rikki asked.

"She came into the water with me, I didn't think it was that cool."

"Okay, I need you to move away from her Cleo," I nodded my head and sadly let go of her and slide into the water on Rikki's other side. Rikki put all her concentration on Charlotte and started to use her heating powers on Charlotte's body, I watched as Charlotte start going back to her normal skin colour.

Emma felt Charlotte's skin and said "Rikki stop or you're going to roast her," Rikki stopped straight away. Using the side of the moon pool to leaning against, I felt Charlotte's skin and it felt normal.

"Thanks Rikki."

"No problem."

I then asked "Charlotte, are you okay?" Charlotte had just been staring at us; she went to stay something but sneezed instead.

Emma said "Good going Cle, you got your girlfriend sick."

I look down at the ground and said "Sorry Charlotte."

Charlotte sneezed again and replied with "It's okay Cleo," Charlotte sneezed again.

"Good job Cleo," Rikki patted me on the back.

Charlotte asked "Cleo can you take me home?"

"Yeah of course, Rikki can you?"

Rikki replied with "Why can't you use the towels?"

"There wet."

"Okay, hop up onto the sand," I nodded my head and hopped out of the sand next to Charlotte. Keeping my tail out of the water, Rikki concentrated on my tail and drying my skin to make my tail go away.

* * *

After going back to my house to collect her things, I walked Charlotte home and the whole way she just seemed to get sicker. By the time we arrived at her place, her eyes are puffy and red.

I asked as we stood at the bottom of her driveway "Are you okay?" I placed my hands in the back pockets of my pants as I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for getting you sick, I didn't mean too," I started to rock nervously backwards and forwards on my feet. Charlotte took my right hand out of my pocket and held our hands together, I interlocked our fingers together.

Charlotte replied with "It's okay, I know you didn't mean too and it's just a few sneeze I should be fine tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Cleo, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"If it's okay."

"Of course it is Cleo; Mum said you're welcome here anytime."

"Your Mum is cool."

"Thanks," I smiled at her before she led me inside of her house. Walking into the kitchen, we find her Mum cooking what looked like fish under the grill and cutting up vegetables to cook up as well.

Her Mum looks up and said "Oh hello girls, I didn't hear you come in."

"That smells great Mum," Charlotte let go of my hand to walk around and kiss her Mum on the top of her head; I looked down sad missing my Mum.

Charlotte's Mum asked "Are you okay Cleo? You've gone pale?" I saw Charlotte turnaround from the fridge to look at me and I saw concern in her eyes straight away.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Ms Watsford."

"Oh no, please call me Anne everyone else does."

"Okay," I smiled at her but it fade when Charlotte sneezed. I watched Charlotte grabbed a couple of tissues from the tissue box and start to blow her nose.

Anne said "Charlotte, dear you don't look well."

"There's a bug going around at school, I might've caught it."

"Why don't you two go set up a DVD in Charlotte's room and I'll bring you both up some dinner, when it is ready?"

"Are you sure Mum?"

"Yes Charlotte dear, up you go." Charlotte nodded her head and told me to follow her up to her room, following closely behind because I was scared if I didn't; I'd get lost. Walking into Charlotte's room, which looked just as messy as before and it made me smile and happy that Charlotte thought she could show her messy room to me.

Charlotte asked "Why are you so smiley?"

"No reason," I smiled at her.

"What movie would you like to watch?"

"Anything is fine."

Charlotte nodded and said "Just make yourself comfy on the bed," I nod my head and Charlotte looks for something for us to watch. I walk over to Charlotte's bed; I slip my shoes off, pull back the covers on Charlotte's bed and lay in the middle of the bed. I watched Charlotte put in a DVD before turning the TV on and sitting on the bed next to me, I pulled the covers over us and Charlotte turned the TV onto the DVD settings.

I asked "What are we watching?"

"Frozen."

"You just determined for me to see that movie aren't you?"

"Yes, it just seems wrong not to have seen it," I smiled at her as she pressed play on the remote and the movie started to play.

Charlotte asked "Do you have any photos of her?"

"You mean your grandmother?"

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded her head and sneezed again. I wrapped my arm around Charlotte's shoulder and pulled her in closer to me, Charlotte laid her head down on my shoulder.

I replied with "I don't have any photos of her but I could ask Ms Chatham for you, if you like?"

"Please?" Charlotte asked and I nodded my head yes. Charlotte cruelled up into me more, places a hand on my chest to ball up a bit of my shirt into her fist and she snuggled into me really closely.

Looking down at Charlotte all comfy and ready to sleep, I say "Your Mum is going to be bringing us food soon, you can't fall asleep now."

"Wake me, when it comes up."

I smiled and replied with "Alright. I love you Charlotte."

"Love you too Cleo," was the last thing Charlotte said before she drifted to sleep. I felt Charlotte's chest rise and fall against me, looking at her sleep she looked so peaceful and out of harm's way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the sound of an alarm going off woke me up from my dreamless and peaceful sleep I was having. Yawning, I went to stretch and move but found I couldn't because something was holding me down. Opening my eyes slowly to see what was holding me back to see Charlotte's head laying on my chest, I remember her falling asleep but everything after that is a blur. Feeling Charlotte stir awake made me focus on her face, I watched as she pulled her head up and found me laying there next to her.

Charlotte sneezed and I said "Your still sick."

"And your still here."

"I must've fallen asleep after you had."

"Then who set my alarm?"

"Your Mum maybe," Charlotte nodded her head and sneezed again. Smiling sadly at her before feeling my phone buzzing in my pocket, pulling it out of my pocket to see it was Emma ringing me.

Answering I say "Hey Em."

"Hey, have you looked outside?"

"No, I've only just woken up."

"Well, you might want to look outside," I sighing I stood up from my nice warm precision from Charlottes bed and walked across the room to the window.

Pulling the blinds back I gasped and asked "No, no, no how? How is this possible? It's summer, it's supposed to be sunshine all the time."

"Cleo move passed that, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, have you rang Rikki?"

"I tried but she wouldn't pick up her phone."

"Right."

"Where are you? And can you please turn your alarm off, it's driving me insane."

"Emma, calm down take a deep breath in and out."

"Cleo now is not the time fo-"

I cut her off with "Emma breath, just breath."

"Fine," I heard her take a deep breath in before realising it out.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Now can you turn the alarm off?"

"Okay," I walked away from the window and went over to Charlotte's bedside table to switch her alarm off.

Sitting on the bed Emma asked "What are we going to do?"

"We could fake sick again."

"Yeah because that worked last time Cleo."

"Well this time we won't go overboard."

There was then a knock on the door and females voice asking "Charlotte, Cleo are you awake?"

I gave Charlotte a look, she nodded her head and said "We are awake Mum!"

"Cleo, why did I just here Charlotte's voice?"

"I fell asleep at her place by accident."

"Great, I was hoping one of us wouldn't have to lie."

"Well Charlotte is still sick, I can just say I caught it from her being that we've kissed a couple of times."

"Too much information Cleo."

"Hey if I have to hear all about you and Ash or Rikki and Zane, you have to listen to me tell you about Charlotte," Charlotte then slapped my shoulder and pushed me off the bed.

"Ow, what was that for?" Charlotte gave me a look before smiling at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Charlotte just pushed me off the bed."

"Again too much information Cleo."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Emma."

"What am I going to do Cleo? I can't lie to my family again."

"Well you could always just go outside and be like wow how did this happen?"

"Not helping Cleo! You and Rikki are spending way too much time together."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Hey, I think Rikki's trying buzz in on the three-way."

"Yeah, do we pick up?"

"Of course we do," we both clicked the button that brought Rikki into the conversation.

Rikki shouted into the phone "Why the hell is it raining?"

"Calm down Rikki," I say."

While Emma said "How many times have, I told you not to yell into the phone."

"Sorry, it's just its summer, hot weather not fricken rain whenever you like."

Emma asked "Where are you?"

Rikki replied with "Mako."

I asked "Why are you at Mako?"

"I went for a morning swim, got here, got dried and saw I had messages from Emma and then I saw the rain start to pour through the cave top."

"Right, so you two are in perfect precisions what do I do?"

"Emma, what did I say about breathing," I asked.

Rikki then asked "Where are you Cleo?"

"At Charlotte's house, wipe the smirk off your face Rikki it was nothing like that."

"I didn't say a word."

"Yes but I know you Rikki."

"Hello, back to me. What do I do?"

Rikki replied with "Go to school as mermaid, say it's a new trend," I couldn't help but smiled and I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"You two are no help whatsoever."

I asked "Can't you just say, you caught a cold that's been going around, like Charlotte and I have?"

Rikki added "Yeah that sounds good just don't get the family doctor in like last time," I knew we all shared a smile at that one.

Emma said "My parent fired Doctor Holt after that and I feel bad for it."

Rikki replied with "Oh relax Em, she was too crazy to be a doctor."

Emma then said "I have to go; I hope she believes that I am sick."

Rikki replied with "Just play the part Emma."

I said "Just not like last time," again we all smiled before hanging up the phone. Looking up at Charlotte from my spot on the ground, I smiled at the memory from the last time the girls and I pretend to be sick.

Charlotte asked "What's the plan?"

"Well, I obviously can't go outside."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"Rikki is at Mako, Emma is hopefully going to stay home sick and we are both going to be home sick as well."

"Right but you're not sick."

"Believe me, I can fake it."

"I'm scared to ask, how you know that."

"This isn't our first time having to fake sick because of the rain."

There was then a knock on the door and Anne asked "Girls, are you descent?"

I quickly got back into the bed, huddled up in the covers and Charlotte shouted out "Yes Mum."

The door was then open and Charlotte's Mum walked in, she said "You girls aren't dress, you are going to be late for school."

"Actually Mum, we aren't feeling very well. I'm still under the weather from yesterday and I think Cleo has caught it," I then fake sneezed a couple times over.

Anne said "Oh yes, I can see that you aren't well. Not to worry dears, I'll ring the school and tell them you won't be coming in today, then I'll ring work and stay home with you," that alarmed me more than the rain which Charlotte sensed.

"No Mum, really that's not needed."

"But you girls need someone to look after you."

I say "We've got each other."

Charlotte added "Yeah, we're just going to go back to sleep for the rest of the day," I nodded my head.

Anne sighed and said "Okay, but only if you're sure?"

"We are Mum," she nodded, kissed us both on the top of our head and told us she would ring the school and then leave. I took in the moment she kissed the top of my head, like a caring mother would do and remembered my Mum.

Anne asked "Cleo, you've gone pale again?" Charlotte turned to look at me concerned again.

I replied with "Yeah, must be the bug we have." Anne nodded her head before leaving the room, closing the door behind her and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you and sorry you had to lie to your Mum."

"It's fine, I realised yesterday when you were telling me things at Mako that there were going to be times when I have to lie to my Mum and I guess this is one of these times."

I nodded my head and Charlotte asked "It's two times now that you've been weird around my Mum and you've gone pale, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Cleo, you have to stop lying to me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

"Seeing the way you and your Mum are, it reminds me of my Mum."

"A'ww Cleo," Charlotte wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close up against her body.

"I don't really talk about my Mum much at all, I just hate thinking of what happened."

"I don't want to step over the mark but what happened, you never told me."

"Sorry, Mum left Dad about a year ago now. No reason, no explanations she just walked out on all of us and not even a goodbye."

"A'ww Cleo, that's horrible I'm sorry."

"It's fine really."

"You don't have to be so strong all the time, especially around me," I just nodded my head tucked my head into her chest.

* * *

I groaned when my phone started to buzz again, sighing I removed myself from Charlotte and answered my phone. I went to speak but Zane's voice came through and he sounded really panicked, he was asking where Rikki was and other stuff but I couldn't understand it.

I say "Zane, Zane calm down. I can't actually understand you.

He took a deep breath before replying with "Where's Rikki? I stopped by her house and her Dad said she went for a walk but its raining, Cleo we both know she won't go out in this weather."

"Zane, she out at Mako, she went for an early morning swim."

"Right thank-you Cleo."

"Wait, wait you're not actually thinking of going out there."

"I have to Cleo, she might be in danger."

"Which she can handle? And if you think she can't then you're talking about a different Rikki to the strong, hot-headed, annoying, full-of-herself and confident Rikki that I know and love."

"But what if sharks smells her and are hunger?"

"We've been around sharks before Zane? Remember?"

"Yes, I know that but these ones would be hunger."

"Rikki is smart she'll figure it out. Look if you go out there in your small dinghy you're just putting yourself into harm's way which Rikki would hate, just because you were trying to be prince charming and you know I'm right. Just keep trying to call her phone, when the rain calms down then you can go and get her if you must."

"I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right Zane."

"Are you okay? Like are you safe?"

"A'ww Zane, I never knew you cared. I'm fine, I'm at Charlotte's house and I'm faking sick while she's actually sick."

"Okay, just call if you need some food or something."

"Thanks Zane and for the record, I like this Zane better than the old one."

"Yeah me too Cleo," I smiled to myself before Zane and I both hung up our phones.

Charlotte asked once I was off the phone "You've been around sharks?"

"Yes, once but it was no big deal."

"I like that you think being around something that can kill you, as no big deal."

I smiled and replied with "Well what can I say, I'm an original."

"You certainly are Cleo," my phone started buzzing again and I looked to see it was Lewis this time.

Charlotte asked "Who is it?"

"Lewis."

I answered the phone with "Hi Lewis."

"Hey Cleo, where are you? You're not at your place or your just ignoring me ring your doorbell?"

"I'm not at home Lewis."

"Where are you?"

I responded with "Charlotte's."

"Right, why are you there?"

"I fell asleep here last night and woke up here, why are you at my house?"

"Well I came to see if you were okay after last time it was raining."

"The three of us learnt our lesson from that time Lewis."

"So how are you getting out of school today?"

"Well I accidently got Charlotte sick yesterday."

Lewis asked "How did you get her sick?"

"Well as you know I took her to Mako, I thought the water was fine for her to swim in but she almost froze, like Emma did to Miriam frozen. Anyway Rikki was able to heat her up before she froze to death and that caused her to become sick."

"You know just when we think we know everything, magic throws in a curve ball."

"I know, it's like so rude of it," I smiled as Charlotte laughed.

"Where are the others?"

"Rikki is at Mako and Emma is hopefully at home faking sick as well, I don't know I haven't heard from her."

"Okay, I'm going to her house now and see what's going on."

"Alright, can you also make sure Ash calls her or else he is going on my jerk list."

"Will do, have fun Cleo."

"Oh I will," I heard him smile from here before we both hang up our phones and I fell back onto the bed; letting a sigh out as I went. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlotte move from her spot and was now laying on top of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lewis is going to go check on Emma for me and hopefully she managed to stay home."

I add on "These are the days when being a mermaid sucks."

"I can see why but you do get a free day off school."

"That is true, which I so needed right now."

"Why?"

"I got assignment after assignment yesterday, I swear every single class I got one yesterday and now it's like I'm drowning in assignments."

"Well don't worry about it, I'll help you."

I asked "Really?"

Charlotte answered with "Yeah."

I smiled and said "You are the best girlfriend in the world," I pulled my arms out from underneath her and placed one on her back and the other had my fingers running threw her hair.

Looking up into Charlotte's eye, I said "I love you."

Charlotte replied with "I love you too Cleo," she then leant forward and connected our lips together.

* * *

The whole morning and afternoon had been raining, Lewis had sent me a messaged saying that Emma was at home, was fine and that Ash was with her. Zane had also sent me a message saying Rikki had been able to answer his call and had said that I was right for keeping Zane for going out after her. We had all agreed including Charlotte to meet up at the JuiceNet Café whenever it stopped raining, which was now because it had only just stopped raining. Charlotte was feeling much better after spending the whole day with me inside, doing absolutely nothing together. Walking into the JuiceNet Café we spotted Emma and Ash at the back already having tables set up for all of us to sit around, we made our way over just as Lewis entered from the other door.

Meeting up at the table, Emma asked "How are you feeling Charlotte?"

Charlotte replied with "Yeah, a lot better thanks."

Lewis said "That's great," he sat down on the other side of Charlotte and I was sitting in between Charlotte and Emma.

I asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hate lying to her but you know."

"I get it, I do," we smiled at each other before turning our heads to look at Zane and Rikki who had just entered.

Rikki said "Man, I never thought it was going to stop raining," we all nodded our heads agreeing with her.

Ash asked "Usual juice for everyone?" We all nodded our heads again; he stood up and went to get our juices. Ash walked back over with a tray full of drink and gave us all one each, giving the tray to another waitress before sitting and joining in the on the conversation. Emma the socialist person, well-mannered out of all us then started to choke on her drink, Ash and I both patted her back to help her cough it up.

Rikki said "Never thought I'd see the day you choked on your drink Emma."

Ash asked "Are you okay?" Emma shook her head and pointed out what caused her to choke on her drink.

Lewis, Zane, Rikki and I all said at the same time "Oh-no," Emma, Rikki and I all turned to look at Lewis.

Rikki asked "What the hell, is she doing back here Lewis?"

"I don't know, I stopped reading up on her after she locked me in her boat."

I say "Yeah, that would make me lose interest too."

Ash and Charlotte asked "What's going on?" we went to explain but she spotted us out and walked over to us.

Arriving in front of us she said "Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Emma and Cleo, how nice to see you again."

Lewis replied with "Doctor Denman what are you doing back here?"

She said "Not that it's any of your business but Mr Bennett is funding one of my projects again, have you girls been to the moon pool lately? Isn't it just beautiful?" We all looked at Zane who looked just as shocked as we were.

I replied with "Why would he fund something of yours again? The last one worked out so great, didn't it?"

Doctor Denman glared at me and said "Watch it Cleo, wouldn't want a certain something's getting around now would you?" She slammed photos of me and Charlotte from yesterday at the moon pool yesterday, me as a mermaid and us kissing and then there were more when Emma and Rikki showed up.

"Now either you girls give me what I want or these go viral, what is it they say again? That's right, nothing gets removed from the internet once it is up, it stays up."

She smiled her pearl white teeth at us before turning around to leave but stopped and said "I have more copies in case you were wondering," she then walked out of the JuiceNet Café. Ash and Charlotte still didn't know who she was but they understood what was happening, as we all fell back into our seats and all had the same face on. I could feel my anger just rising and rising, it was at boiling over point.

Making a noise before turning the photos over, I say "I have to go!" I stand up from my sit and walk out of the JuiceNet Café with them all shouting after me.

* * *

Charlotte's P.O.V

I have never disliked a women as much as I have now, that Doctor Denman was a real bitch and deserved something bad to happen to her. I saw the defeated looks on everyone's face, besides Cleo's she looked angry more than anything and I could see it just waiting to boil out of her.

Looking at Cleo when she makes a noise, she turns the photos over and said "I have to go!" before standing up and storming out; with us all shouting after her. Looking at where Cleo was once sitting and had stormed out, I wondered where she had gone to.

I was broken from my thought by Lewis saying "You need to go after her?"

"What? Why me?"

Rikki replied with "You'll calm her down, we will just make her more angry," I looked at Emma to see she nodded her head.

"Okay, where would she go?"

Lewis replied with "The beach."

Rikki said "Mako."

Emma added in "The dock, her Dad is supposed to be getting back today."

Ash said "She might go back to your place."

Zane replied with "The marine park, the dolphins can calm her down."

I nodded and said "Thanks," I stood up from my spot and left the same way Cleo had gone just a few minutes ago. Looking both ways outside of the JuiceNet to not see Cleo anyway, deciding that the dock was the place I think Cleo would go. I just thought she'd want to see her Dad and tell him about us before someone could try using it against us or her. Walking down to docking area, I spot Cleo sitting all the way down the end where Lewis boat was park, smiling gratefully that she was here and not somewhere else; I started making my way down towards her.

Sitting down next to her, I asked "Isn't it risky sitting here?"

"Yeah but I wanted to see my Dads boat come in and these are the prime sits."

"Who's Doctor Denman Cleo?" I asked a little confused.

"Back when it was only Lewis who knew our secret, he was obsessed with finding scientist way to explain us. This involved him using Doctor Denman's equipment, when she was in town the first time; she end up finding it and got obsessed with it herself. She started to ask questions, why too close to the tail and Lewis was offered to go with her to research on it some more, but Lewis deleted it all and chose us over her."

"Right but how did that led to her finding out about you guys?"

"She came back to do some normal research, well that's what she told Lewis but it was all around Mako Island. She ended up finding one of our scales in the moon pool, she tested it and it was exactly the same as the test Lewis was running using her equipment. She had these motion sensation cameras under the water, in the entrance and snapped pictures of us when we came throw the tunnel. She ended up trapping us in the moon pool, we then found out who was founding the project, Mr Bennett which is Zane's Dad and Zane was in on the project. When he saw Rikki, his whole demeanour changed and he ended up saving us. But we couldn't escape Doctor Denman, she wasn't exactly going to give up and Ms Chatham told us; we could give up our powers."

"Wait you can do that?"

"Yeah, that night was a full moon but it was Luna eclipse, we had no other choice than to give up our powers. It was hard for us but we then found out 12 hours later, they weren't actually gone we had to make it believable to Doctor Denman that they were truly gone."

"Okay, she obviously believed you. So how does she know this time around?"

"I don't know, more research, hidden cameras."

"Right, she said Mr Bennett was funding it, which means Zane would've known?"

"No, I saw his face he was just as surprised as the rest of us."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I'm going to tell Dad about us as soon we arrive home and then Kim when she gets home."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"No, I wanted more time before telling them but I don't get that and I don't want Doctor Denman using that against me, you or us."

Charlotte asked "Alright, when does your Dad arrive home?"

I replied with "Sometime soon."

Charlotte said "And Kim?"

"Thursday evening."

"Okay, that's not too bad."

"Yeah, how did you tell your Mum?"

"I was just straight with her," I looked up at her and we both smiled before cracking up laughing.

"Do you want me there when you tell him?"

"I think it's something I have to do by myself."

"Understandable, I'll wait with you though."

"Thank Charlotte."

"Anytime Cleo," she looked around before she pecked my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I was standing leaning against Cleo's locker, trying to stop myself from pacing, Cleo had messaged Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Zane and I to all meet her at her locker before class which is what we are doing; but she hasn't shown up yet.

Rikki said "Would you relax she probably just slept through her alarm like normal and doesn't have Kim to wake her up," I nodded my head and tried to relax but it wasn't working.

Zane said "Look there she is," he pointed and there was Cleo running across the grass sitting area, I watched as she brought the books she had in her hands and had her bag fall off her shoulder, which confused me until she stepped up to me and smashed our lips together. My brain started to function and I responded back to the kiss and started running my fingers threw her hair; while also pulling her into me closer.

We then heard Emma say "Okay, get a room you two," I felt Cleo smile again my lips making me smile back and we pulled back from each other.

"Sorry I'm late but I have my reasons."

"Go on," Rikki said, I was definitely starting to learn she was the impatience one in the group.

Cleo stepped back next to me and said "When we got home last night, Dad got a phone call from the school saying the weather was unfit to camp in and they were on their way back from camping. We went to pick her up, got take-way for tea and ate in front of the TV; which we've actually never done before. Anyway we were watching something documentary on TV and well I just blurted out that I'm gay and dating this hot redhead at school named Charlotte, they said cool and we went back to watching TV like nothing happened." I felt myself blush we she said I was hot and I couldn't help the uncontrollable smile either.

"What no big party?" Rikki asked.

"No that came this morning; they woke me up with breakfast in bed and said they kind of knew but didn't want to say anything until I was ready."

Emma said "That's amazing Cleo."

I add "It really is Cleo," I smiled at her and placed my hand over her shoulder and I brought her closer into me.

Cleo said "You and your Mum are invited over for dinner tomorrow night."

I nodded and replied with "We'll be there," Cleo smiled and pecked my cheek.

Cleo then asked "Emma is Ash working after school?"

Emma replied with "No his not, why?"

Cleo smiled and said looking at Emma and Rikki, "I thought we could do the tradition, since there someone new."

I watched as everyone immediately smiled while I looked at them confused, Emma said "He'll be there."

Zane said "We all will be Cleo."

"Yeah, it's only right," Rikki adds.

Lewis said "I am definitely there Cleo, you know I am," Cleo smiled at them really happy while I became more confused.

I asked "What tradition?"

The bell then rang, Cleo smiled and said "We have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yeah of course," I replied with. Cleo pecked me on the cheek before picking her stuff up and following behind Emma and Rikki to their class, Lewis and Zane just patted me on the back and led me to the class we had together.

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V

It was my last class before lunch, which would be with Charlotte and friends. I just had to get through Science with Lewis and it as lunch. I stood outside the classroom with Lewis waiting for our teacher to show up and when he did, Doctor Denman was right next to him. Lewis and I looked at each other both equally shocked, following behind as the rest of the class walked in and took our seats up the back.

Mr Graham said "Class, as you all know we have been studying marine biology and for the next couple of weeks we are lucky to have Doctor Denman in, to show us her works and help us through the learning process." Lewis and I had the same unhappy look on; I was trying to work out what her plan was going to be.

Mr Graham said "Take it away Doctor Denman," he clapped his hands as did some others in the class.

Doctor Denman said "Thank-you Mr Graham, now I know most of you are in here just to pass the year 12 which is understandable but some of you are actually interested in science," I saw her pause to look at Lewis.

She continued with "In the next few weeks, I'll be showing you my research, how it works and how I came across my works. Your homework is to read my first book because that is the work we will be studying over the next few weeks, please collect your book from the front, you each get your own book with my autograph inside."

Lewis asked "Do you want me to get you one?"

"Please," Lewis nodded his head and went to get us both a book. We spent the next 20 minutes of class, reading the book and the silence was killing me; especially with Doctor Denman in the room.

When the bell rang, I sighed with relief and Doctor Denman said "Please read up to chapter five or more," I groaned knowing I was nowhere near chapter five. I followed Lewis out of the classroom not once looking at Doctor Denman, I just couldn't without getting angry at her and I couldn't make a scene not when I don't know what her play is. We walked over to the grass area where Emma, Rikki, Zane and Charlotte where already sitting down on the grass, just talking and relaxed while Lewis and I had nails in our backs.

Emma spots us first and said "Hey you two, how was class?" Moving so I wasn't facing anyone I threw my book at the ground and started to jump up and down on it; I then kicked it away not having the energy to continue doing that.

Rikki asked "That well," I gave her a glare and then looked at Lewis who also threw is book to the ground.

Zane then said "Okay something's not right, those two never act out."

I saw Charlotte stand up; place her hands on my shoulders trying to calm me before asking "What happened?"

I replied with "Look at the book, it'll tell you," they all looked at each other confused before Emma picked up Lewis book because it was closer.

"Okay Lewis, your either have bad taste in book or this means?"

I replied with "That's exactly what it means Emma."

Rikki asked "What?" she then looked at the book which Emma held lower for the rest of them to see.

Rikki said "You're kidding me? She's here?"

"Yep, for the next few weeks too. Dammit Lewis, why did you make me take science?"

"Because we were going to have fun."

"Well this is sucky fun," I felt Charlotte pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and tucked my head under her chin; I took in two deep inhales before exhaling them.

Charlotte asked "Better?"

"No but thanks," I felt Charlotte smile and nod her head.

I then asked with my head still tucked under Charlotte's chin "Are you free tonight, after the tradition thing?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"We have to read up to chapter five by tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm reading."

"Yeah, I'm happy to help."

Charlotte asked "Why are you even taking science, when you don't understand most of it?"

I replied with "Moment of weakness against Lewis, at the time it seemed like a good idea now it is very, very stupid."

Zane asked "How did he get you?"

"I was in desperate need of chocolate at three in the morning, I rang Lewis, woke him and he bought me chocolate in exchange for taking Science with him so he wasn't alone."

Charlotte asked looking at me weirdly "You were that desperate for chocolate?"

"Yes, there was none in the house."

"You are definitely an original Cleo."

"And that's what I've been telling you or trying to at least."

"Love you."

"Love you too Charlotte," I leant forward and kissed Charlotte on the lips, she kissed me back and I could feel more people looking at us then this morning kiss; but I could care less. I was never worried about other people just my friends and family was all.

We were then interrupted from our kiss by a voice saying "Careful Cleo, don't want to lose your book," I broke away from kissing Charlotte and turned around to find Doctor Denman standing there, I heard the others all stand up behind me.

"Yeah wouldn't want to mistake a piece of rubbish for it," I knew that both Zane and Rikki were smiling and the others were trying to hide it.

"This is a sign copy Cleo it's a very rare."

Taking the book from her, I say "Here is what I think of your sign copy," I opened the book up the pages were her scribble of a signature was. Looking at her before starting to rip out the page out of the book, when it was fully out I brought the book the ground and started to rip the pieces of paper up into smaller pieces.

Taking a hold of Doctor Denman's hand and saying "Merry fricken Christmas," I placed the pieces of paper into her hand.

"Watch out Cleo, wouldn't want this move to affect how things play out."

"I used to think Zane was a waste of space."

Rikki shouted "Cleo!"

"Let me finish," I said looking back at them.

I went onto say "I used to think he was but not now, the person I now think of a waste of space is you Doctor Denman."

"Ouch is that supposed to hurt me Cleo, maybe this will hurt you more," she pulled a bottle of water from her bag. She had screwed the lid, took a sip before throwing it towards me but Charlotte was able to turn us around and get in front of me just in time for her to be hit by the water.

I asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cleo, it's just water," I smiled and nodded my head.

"Nice protective girlfriend you've got Cleo but I wonder will she always be there to protect you."

Charlotte replied with "I will be, you can count on that," Doctor Denman smiled before walking away to wherever I really didn't care.

I turn around to face Charlotte and I go to hug her, she said "Cleo stop."

"Right, sorry I forgot," Charlotte smile before looking at Rikki.

Rikki said "We'll be back in a minute."

They start to walk away and I shout out "Wait, come back!"

Emma asked "What's up Cleo?"

Rikki and Charlotte stand in front of me, I say "Doctor Denman was always two steps in front of us every single time, when she was last here."

Rikki asked "So?"

"So, what if she has cameras with microphone set up in the bathroom to catch you using your heating power?"

Lewis said "That does sound like something she would do."

Rikki said "Or is that us just being paranoid."

Emma replied with "I'd rather be paranoid then her actually having more proof of us."

Charlotte asked "So what do we do?"

"Does anyone have any spare clothes or a jacket?" We all looked at each other before looking up at Zane who was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Okay you can borrow it but I need back, I need it while riding my motor bike," Zane took off his jacket and handed it over too Charlotte.

Charlotte replied with "Thanks Zane."

I then say "Sorry for calling you a waste of space, I don't think of you as that anymore well as long as you keep Rikki happy that is."

Zane smiled and replied with "It's okay Cleo and I will," I nodded my head and watched as Rikki leant up to peck Zane's cheek.

Rikki then said "Cleo, I never knew you had that attitude in you."

Emma add "Yeah me neither."

Lewis also added "Same with me."

"It's not attitude, I just don't like people messing with the people I care most about."

"Lewis and Emma, I need a favour."

"What's up? They both asked at the same time.

"Once we've finished doing the tradition, can you go see Ms Chatham we need to keep her in the loop."

Emma replied with "Sure thing but why not you? Since you are the closet to her."

"I would but I have the stupid reading to do before tomorrow's class."

Lewis said "So do I."

I respond back with "Yeah but you read super-fast and I need Charlotte to explain every word to me."

Charlotte said "Hey you're not that bad, it's more like every second or third word," I pushed her shoulder while the others laughed.

Emma said "We can do that."

I smiled and asked "Can you also ask her if she has any pictures of Gracie?" I saw Charlotte smile as she leant her head down onto my shoulder.

Lewis replied with "We can do that, now let's enjoy the rest of lunch," with that we sat down on the grass and talked about random, normal teenager things.

* * *

When school was let out for the day, we all walked to the JuiceNet café, where we meet up with Ash outside of the café. As the rest of the day had gone by, I had calm down a bit but not by much and what still annoyed me was I had no idea what her plan or endgame would be.

Ash asked "Are we going to the normal spot?"

Emma replied with "We are," Rikki, Emma and I smiled at each other.

Charlotte asked "Do I get to know what's going on?"

Lewis replied with "The girls have a tradition they do when someone new, gets told their secret and accepts it."

Charlotte said "Right, so you've all been through it?" she pointed at Lewis, Zane and Ash.

Zane replied with "You bet we have."

Rikki asked "Shall we go?"

"Yes," I nod my head and others do too.

The others started to walk and I say turning to face Charlotte, I say "Just follow what Ash, Zane and Lewis do okay?"

"Alright."

Emma asked "Cleo, you coming?"

"Yes," I replied with and took Charlottes hand to start leading her over to the others. I watched as Zane, Lewis and Ash all sat on the rock area, Zane called Charlotte over to them.

Charlotte asked "Do I go?"

"Yes," I replied with. Charlotte nodded her head and went over to sit next to Ash. Rikki, Emma and I stripped down to our bikinis.

* * *

Charlotte's P.O.V

Even though I was confused with what was going on, I still sat down next to Ash and we sat there waiting for something to happen.

Lewis said "Here they come," Zane and Ash's faces both light up. I looked over my shoulder to see Rikki, Emma and Cleo all in there bikinis starting to run towards the water, it was then I realised what their tradition was. As they hit the water, it took ten seconds and the three off them turned into mermaids.

"Awesome," I breath out as they swam around.

Lewis said "Welcome to the secret."

"Thanks for bring me into it."

"Don't hurt Cleo," Zane said to me with a serious look. I had seen the bond that Cleo, Rikki and Emma had. I've seen the bond between Cleo and Lewis but not between Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Emma and Ash. It was amazing to see the bond that they shared together and I hoped I'd become a part of it.

"This is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen," I said while looking out at Cleo who was splashing Rikki and Emma with water.

Ash replied with "It is that," I saw the other two nod their heads.

Zane asked "Shall we join them?" we all smiled at each other before taking off running into the water and swimming over to the girls. Swimming over to Cleo, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and my legs went around her waist; as her arms wrapped around me to hold me close to her.

I say "Thank-you for showing me this world, your world."

Cleo smiled and replied with "Thank-you for embracing this world, I know you don't understand how this is possible but you're starting to believe and that's all I can ask for."

"I love you."

"I love you too Charlotte," we kissed but got interrupted by being splashed with water before we could even deepen the kiss and the splashing started a massive water fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo's P.O.V

I entered the JuiceNet café, looking around for Charlotte in the room I found her at the counter taking orders before starting to wipe down some counters. She was working today and I thought I'd take a break from studying for the test I had tomorrow morning in Science, to grab a juice and to see her. It had been two weeks since the full moon, Charlotte finding out about my tail and everything else that had happened in that busy week. Doctor Denman hadn't shown her cards yet but Lewis and I were keeping an eye on her, with all the help Charlotte was giving me I had been able to stay level with the class.

Charlotte looked up to see me walking over to her, she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," I pout with my bottom lip out which caused her to smile uncontrollable.

"I miss you too, but you are supposed to be studying for your test tomorrow." I take a seat on the stool in front of her and the counter.

Groaning, I place my head on the counter and say "It's too hard; I don't understand a single word in this book." Charlotte take sympathy on me, moves around the counter and swirls my chair around to face her since she is now standing behind me.

"You seemed to understand everything just fine last night."

I smiled and said "Yeah but I had encouragement then and your lips were also involved," we both smiled at the memory make-out study session we had last night. Charlotte stayed at my place to help me with study, every time I understood something or got the answer correct I would get a kiss for reward but each kiss turned into a make-out session and if I got a question wrong another juice got added to my long lists of juices.

Charlotte asked "Did you bring your books?"

"Yes," I tapped my book bag that was on my side.

"Okay, go sit over there in the booth and I'll bring you a juice and you can work here."

"Alright, though I'd rather make-out with you."

"Me too but I'm working and you have to study. What juice would you like?"

I replied with "Just my usual orange juice please."

"Okay, go set up and I'll bring it over to you," I thanked her before moving over to the only free booth left. Taking out everything I need to study before getting stuck into rereading everything I had tried to understand this morning. After Charlotte brought me over my juice and I got stuck into the studying, reading and memorises everything.

Half an hour later, Charlotte brought over another juice and asked "How's it going?"

"I hate that I am stewing over some stupid tested just for her, just for someone I dislike and why can't it be for a class I'm good at," I threw my pen at my book and placed my head in my hands. I felt Charlotte place her hands on my shoulders and started to gently rub them.

She then said "You have got to relax, it is just one test and for a class you don't even care about."

"Yeah I know, I just don't want her using my stupidness against me."

"You are not stupid."

"I looked up at her and said "Yes I am because I've been reading this over and over again, and I don't remember a single thing." I watched as Charlotte sat down in the front of me in the booth, she took a hold of both of my hands and smiled up at me.

Charlotte then said "Cleo Sertori you aren't stupid, you are a smart person that is just taking a class that doesn't mean anything to you."

I replied with "I am too stupid Charlotte," I took my hands out of her, slammed close the book and slide it onto the floor of the JuiceNet Café.

"What is it with you throwing things on the ground?"

"It was my way of expressing how I feel towards certain things."

"Right, just make sure it's none of my things you throw," I nod my head for a reply.

"Cleo, you aren't stupid, you are a smart, clever, bright, intelligent and optimistic person and this only talking about your smartness."

"I am none of those things Charlotte; you could do so much better than me."

"You are too Cleo, you are smart, you are clever, you are bright, you are intelligent, you are optimistic and you are the only person I ever want to be with."

"But you could do so much better than me, be with someone who would understand more than the basics of science, someone who doesn't have to careful around water and someone who is so way better than me."

"Cleo, I love you but you are talking crazy talk. There is no one else I want to be with, you are the only person I wanted to with, no one comes into comparison to you, you are an original and that's what I love about you."

I slowly nodded my head before saying "My head hurts."

"Why don't you go clear your head with a swim," Charlotte suggested.

"I would love to but Emma, Rikki and I came to the decision that until we know what Denman is up to we wouldn't swim, which sounded like a good idea at the time. But we you have to cut back from five swims per day to none at, it is very hard to do."

"Okay, what use to be your stress reliever before you became a mermaid?"

"Secretly checking out girls."

"Well you not doing that, you can check me out while I'm working if you want?"

I smiled and said "You got yourself a deal but what about this test?"

I watch as she thought before saying "Why don't you and Lewis come over to my place and have a study session, as well as sleeping at mine for the night?"

"Dad wouldn't go for it, it's a school night."

"But it's for a good course, being you not flunking out of Science."

"Thanks babe."

I watch as a blush rose up onto Charlotte's cheeks has she asked "Did you just call me babe?"

I replied with "Yes, I think I did."

"Alright, just call him and ask you never know, he might surprise you."

"Okay, go back to your shift I'll be fine."

Charlotte nodded her head, stood up and was walking away when I shout out "Charlotte!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Charlotte smiled her massive smile at me before walking back over to the counter.

* * *

I watched as Charlotte served a few customers, when she finished serving the last one in line she looked over at me and I watched a smile immediately came onto her face; as well as a spark in her eye. Turning away to grab my phone out of my pocket, I went through my contacts until I found my Dad and pressed down on the green button to call him.

My Dad answered by saying "Hi Cleo."

"Hi Dad, I need to ask a question."

"Okay go ahead."

"Can I please go to Charlotte's house to sleep tonight?"

"It's a school night Cleo and you know the rules."

"I know, but it's for a good reason."

"What is the reason?"

"I have a science test tomorrow which I will fail if I don't have Charlotte's help."

Dad sighed and said "Okay, only because your school work is important but make sure you get some sleep."

"Yes Dad, thank-you Dad."

"You're welcome, now I must get back to these books."

"Okay, thanks again Dad," I hung up the phone from Dad. Looking up and around for Charlotte, I find her bring a juice to a costumer which reminded me of the juice in front of me and I took a sip of it.

I then heard a voice say "I take it by the book on the floor, the studying is going well," I looked up to see Lewis sliding into the booth with Emma next to him and Rikki sliding in next to me.

"Yeah, I just can't get enough Science Lewis," we both smiled at each other.

Lewis asked "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't focus at home."

"Yeah because here is the best place to study," Rikki said looking around the café.

Emma said "Yeah because that's the reason she is here to study," I smiled and looked over at Charlotte who was serving another costumer. After she handed the money back to the costumer, she looked over at me and smile, causing me to smile back at her. Charlotte looked around before shaping her hands into her heart, making me smile even more and then Charlotte poked her tongue out at me.

A hand then started waving in front of my face and I heard Rikki say "Yep, we've lost her."

Lewis then said "Cleo, Cleo."

I asked "What?" taking my eyes way from looking at Charlotte and looking at Lewis.

Lewis said "I asked how much you had read?"

"I don't know, Charlotte helped me last night but I've already forgotten and everything I read this morning," I smiled at last night's memory.

Emma asked "What's with the smile? You never smile you talk about Science, you grimace."

I replied with "Don't worry about it, how much have you done?"

Lewis said "As much as I could but I need to stop before my brain exploded."

"Wow," the three of us said in shock.

Rikki said "I never thought I'd see the day when Lewis couldn't take all the science."

Lewis replied with "It's not that, there are just a lot of words," I nodded my head agreeing with him before taking a sip of my juice.

Charlotte then walked over to our table after taking care of another table near us; she asked "Can I get you guys anything?"

Lewis replied with "Yes can I get a small wheatgrass please," Charlotte nodded her head and wrote it down.

Rikki said "A large mango milkshake for me please."

Emma said "Just a glass of water for me please."

Charlotte wrote it all down and asked "Cleo do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks babe," I felt Lewis, Emma and Rikki eyes on me after I said that but I didn't care.

I watched a blush creep up on Charlotte cheek again before she said "I'll bring them over to in a minute," she then turned a left to get the drinks.

As soon as Charlotte was out of ear range, Emma asked "Babe?"

Rikki said "If Zane every called me that, I'd hurt him."

I replied with "Well it's a good thing, I didn't call you babe then," I took another sip of my juice.

Lewis asked "When did you start calling her that?"

"Today."

Lewis nods and asked "She's okay with it?"

"She asked about it but didn't say she disliked it or ask me to stop calling her that, anyway her reaction is pretty clear that she likes it."

Lewis replied with "Alright," I smiled and went back to looking over at Charlotte. When Charlotte had gotten everyone's drinks, she placed them on a tray and brought them over to us.

She hand out all the drinks and asked "Cleo, what did your Dad say?"

"He said I could."

"Awesome, have you asked?"

I replied with "No, not yet."

"Okay, just call if you need anything else," we all smiled and nodded her heads and watched as she left.

Rikki asked "What was that about?"

"Charlotte invited me over to stay at hers tonight, so she can help me study for this stupid science test tomorrow and yes Lewis your invited too."

Lewis finished taking a sip of his wheatgrass before replying with "Cool, I'll be there."

Rikki and Emma looked at each other than me, I say "You'd be invited too, if you were in your science class but you're not and be grateful for that."

Rikki replied with "Don't have to tell me that," she then took a sip of her mango milkshake.

Rikki then said "Sorry Em, but Charlotte makes away better milkshake then you do by a long run."

Emma asked "Really?" Rikki nodded her head and I smiled at Emma's realising she wasn't the best at something but soon came to accept it; which I was grateful for.

Lewis asked "Are we sleeping there?"

"Yeah, then we can go over it all again on the way to school."

"Alright, do I need to bring anything?"

"Your books, clothes for tomorrow as well as to sleep in and anything else you'll think you will need but there are spare rooms there so you don't need bedding stuff."

Lewis asked "Where do you sleep?"

"In Charlotte's bedroom, in her arms which is the best," I smiled happily which makes the others smile as well. I looked up when I saw Zane and Ash walked in which perked the two girls up; they grabbed a chair each and sat at the end of the booth.

Ash said picking up my science book "This must be yours Cleo," he hand me my book.

Putting it into my bag and reply with "Thanks," he smiles before pecking Emma on the cheek.

Charlotte then walked over to us and asked "Can I get you guys anything?"

Zane replied with "A mango milkshake please."

Ash said "Nothing for me, thanks."

Rikki added "Oh can I get another one too please," Charlotte nodded and looked at me before walking away from the table to get Zane and Rikki their drinks.

Rikki said to Zane "Her girlfriend makes the best mango milkshakes even better then Emma's."

Zane replied with "Wow they must be good, if they beat Emma's."

Ash asked "What about mine?"

Rikki replied with "Yours aren't even in the running."

"Ouch Rikki, glad you could spare my feelings," Ash said looking hurt.

"Welcome," Rikki said leaning over to pat Ash on the shoulder. Charlotte brought Rikki and Zane's drink over to them and they both thanked her for them.

We all watched Zane take his first sip, he seem to savour it before saying "Rikki, you definitely right."

Rikki said "See I told you."

Ash asked "Can I have a try?" Zane nodded his head and passed his milkshake to Ash who also took a sip and savoured the taste of it.

Ash then said "Yeah this leaves my milkshake in the dust," he passed it back to Zane.

Charlotte said "I'm glad you like it."

I smiled at her and told her "Lewis is in for tonight."

Charlotte replied with "Cool," she smiled at Lewis. She then left to go back to her shift; I watched her the whole way back to the counter but was brought back into the conversation by Lewis lightly kicking me in the shin.

* * *

Eventually Emma left with Ash and Rikki left with Zane, leaving just Lewis and I at the JuiceNet Café; Charlotte was closing up for Ash tonight.

Lewis said "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Alright, I have stuff at her place and I've got things for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll come back here then," I nodded my head and watched as he stood up to leave. I was about to start stacking up all the empty cups, to take over to the counter for Charlotte but she walked over carrying a tray to collect them on.

She loaded the tray up, just as she went to live I say "Charlotte."

"Yeah?"

Standing up, I take the tray from her and say "I'll take this for you."

"That's not needed Cleo."

"I know it isn't but still," she smiled at me and allowed me to take the tray for her as she wiped the table down. After taking the tray into the backroom where everything got cleaned by the kitchen hands, I walked back out to find Charlotte standing behind the counter with my bag.

Charlotte said "Thank-you but you didn't have too." Taking my bag, I put it on my shoulder before taking a hold of Charlotte's hand; I then lead her around to the other side of the counter and push her to sit down on the stool.

Charlotte asked "What are you doing?"

Holding up my head I say "Just wait," walking back around the counter. I look for an apron and find one just sitting there; I grab a hold of it, fold it in half and tie it around my waist.

Standing in front of Charlotte, I asked "What can I get you my lady?" An instant smile comes up onto Charlottes face, which was the point and to also make her a juice.

"Can I please have a strawberry milkshake please?"

"That's just strawberries, milk and ice-cream right?"

"Yes Cleo it is," I nodded my head and got to cutting up some fresh strawberries. Looking up from cutting the strawberries to find Charlotte was watching me closely; I smiled up at her and cut the top off of a strawberry. Walking over to stand in front of her again, I put the strawberry up into her face and getting the hint she takes a bite of the strawberry.

Eating the rest of the strawberry myself, Charlotte said after swallowing the strawberry "Thanks Cleo," I leant across the counter and kiss her on the lips. I can taste the strawberry on her lips and tongue but I can also taste peppermint and cinnamon; which was a weird thing to taste together.

"I'll get to making your milkshake," I say breaking out of the kiss.

"Alright but I'm not complaining about the service at all," smiling at her. I then walk over to the blender to pour milk into it. After enough of all three ingredients where in the blender, I put the lid on the blender before turning it onto its fastest speed. Grabbing a milkshake cup from underneath the counter behind me, I place it next to the blender and wait for it to finish. Turning the blender off, I picked it up and started to pour the milkshake into the glass. When that was done, I grabbed a straw to put into the drink and served it up too Charlotte.

"Thank-you Cleo but you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did, you got me and our friends drinks so yes I did need too," I saw the smile that came up onto Charlotte's face when I called them our friends which is what they are now.

"Now you relax, drink your milkshake and I'll serve people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," a costumer then walked up to the register and I left Charlotte to enjoy her milkshake and serve some costumers. Once I knew everyone had been served and had their drinks, I stood back in front of Charlotte.

"So are you signing up to get a job here now?"

"No," Charlotte smiled and nodded her head understandingly.

I then asked "How are we getting to your place walking or is your Mum picking us up?"

"Yeah Mum is picking us up," I nodded my head and leant over the counter to kiss Charlotte.

We then hear "God the service in this place is terrible," breaking out of the kiss I look up to see Doctor Denman standing there.

She said "Oh Cleo, I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't, I'm giving my girlfriend a break off of her feet."

"Whatever, I don't need your life story Cleo, I just want some service."

"What can I get you?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Can I please have a cold bottle of water?" I nodded my head trying to keep cool but knowing if I touch the water, I won't be able to hide quickly enough before my tail shows up. Charlotte saw my panicked look, stood up from her stool, walked around the counter and grabbed a bottle of water for Doctor Denman.

Charlotte said "That'll be $4:30 please," I watch as gets the exact money and they exchange money for water; she glares at me before taking her water and leaving the JuiceNet Café.

Letting out a sigh of release I say "Thank-you."

"No problem," Charlotte moves to stand behind me. She wraps her arms around me from behind, I smiled as she places her head in between my shoulder blades and I hear her take a deep inhale.

I ask "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just never get sick of the smell of you."

"I feel the same way about you," I place my hands onto of hers.

"Though it is a completely different smell without the sea water."

"I know but I'm grounded from swimming."

Charlotte replied with "Which sucks."

"Tell me about it," I feel Charlotte step up onto her tippy toes and kiss the back of my neck before moving to sit back down in front of the counter.

"I love you."

"Love you too," I smile at her and went to kiss her but costumers then came in.

* * *

It was around 7 a clock when we closed down the JuiceNet Café to costumers and it was half an hour later when we locked the place up; Charlotte said it was a lot quicker when three people helped clean up. Lewis had come back to the JuiceNet café to get a juice as well as help with costumers; we were now standing in the parking lot waiting for Charlotte's Mum to rock up. When her Mum's car did pull up in front of us, we allowed Lewis to sit in the front so we could sit next to each other in the back. I sat in the middle seat and Charlotte sat on my left, I quickly put my arm around her and had her lay her head on my shoulder before she could do it to me.

Anne asked "So what's this improved sleepover for?"

Lewis replied with "Cleo and I have a science test tomorrow and need to borrow Charlotte's brain."

"Yeah, I suck at science so I need all the help I can get."

I felt Charlotte nodded her agreeing with me which made me gasp before saying "No more kisses for you tonight."

"What?" Charlotte asked

While Lewis said "Really?" He was very hopeful.

I say "Like I could ever not kiss you." Charlotte smiled up at me and pressed her lips to my chin before tucking her head back down.

"Love you," I whispered to her.

"Love you too," Charlotte replied with. We spent the rest of the drive to her place in silence and snuggled up into each other. Arriving at Charlotte's house we all hopped out of the car and followed Charlotte's Mum inside the house, Anne went further into the house while we stood by the door and watched Lewis reaction of the house.

"It's huge," was his first thing to say.

I laughed and said "Yep."

Anne came back in saying "Charlotte can you please give Lewis a tour of the house, I need to have a conversation with Cleo."

Charlotte said "Mum!"

While I said "I didn't do it."

Anne smiled and replied with "Don't Mum me Charlotte and you're not in trouble Cleo," I let out a breath of relief before trying to work out what she wanted to talk to me about.

Charlotte said "Come on Lewis," She grabbed a corner of his shirt and started to drag him around the house.

Anne said to me "Let's go outside, so Charlotte doesn't hear us," I nodded my head and followed her out of the house.

Anne said "I'm not sure if Charlotte told you but her birthday is two weeks away."

Yeah she did, is it really two weeks?"

"Yep two weeks and she turns sixteen."

"Right," I started to think about what to get her.

"I'm throwing Charlotte a surprise birthday party here at the house, I'm inviting some of her friends from her old school and was wondering if you could tell me who she is friends here to add to the invitation list."

"Yeah of course, I'll come up with a list tomorrow night and get it to you as soon as possible."

"Thank-you Cleo, let's get back in there before Charlotte starts to worry." I smile, nod my head and follow her back inside the house. Walking back inside the house, we found Lewis and Charlotte sitting on the lounge just talking to each other.

Charlotte asked "Everything okay?"

"Everything is more than okay," her Mum replied with before walking off into the kitchen and I went to sit on the other side of Charlotte.

"What was that about?" Charlotte asked.

I reply with "Nothing to worry about."

I smiled and she said "Now I'm more worried," Lewis let out a laugh before I gave him a look and he stopped.

Anne came in saying "I thought you guys might like some water to drink," I knew I went pale again but tried to hide it this time but I don't think I hid it well.

Charlotte replied with "Thanks Mum," I could hear the concern for me in Charlotte's voice. Anne handed a glass to Lewis, then to Charlotte and now she trying to hand me a glass and it's wet from the water. Charlotte grabs the glass for me, smiles at her Mum who looks at me weirdly before walking out of the room.

I say once she out of the room "Okay now your Mum thinks I'm a freak."

"No she doesn't," Charlotte placed the glass down before placing her hand on my shoulder that wasn't covered.

Lewis said "Quick Cleo run!" I look at Charlotte's hand and so does Charlotte but I take off running before seeing her realisation. I run off down the hall from the lounge room, I get into the bathroom but have no time to lock the door before I'm on the floor with my tail. I roll over onto my back and look at my tail sometimes it could be really annoying and other times it was great, I smiled at everything I have seen because of my tail and it made up for this.

I heard Lewis whisper "Cleo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry Cleo," I heard the sadness in her voice again like last time.

"The door is unlocked but I can't reach a towel."

Charlotte replied with "Okay, I'm coming in," I see the door open and Charlotte sneaks in through it before closing and locking the door.

Charlotte looks at my tail before saying "I am so sorry," she crouches down next to me.

"Really, it's fine."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you get a towel and just pat down my tail to dry it, please?" Charlotte nods her head before re-standing. She moves around me to grab a towel to started patting my tail down, to get it dry.

"Rikki's power would be great right about now," I smile nodding my head in agreeing her.

"That should do I say," stopping her hands and we watch as my tail disappears and my legs reappeared.

"That will never get old," Charlotte said as she stands back up and hold her head out for me to take.

Taking her head, she lifts me up and I asked "That's a good thing right?"

"Definitely is," she replied with as we left the bathroom to find Lewis standing out there.

Lewis asked "Everything okay?" we look at each other before nodding our heads. Lewis smiles at us before we head back into the lounge room and get the studying underway.


	6. Chapter 6

As the bell for lunch rang, I tired writing the end of my sentences before Doctor Denman said "Pens down please, please make sure your name is on your paper and leave it on my desk when you make your way out." I quickly scribbled my name on the front of my test, I looked up to find Lewis standing there waiting for me at the door. Picking my bag up from the ground, I make my way down the aisles of table and place my paper on the desk.

Doctor Denman said "I look forward to reading yours especially Cleo."

I replied with "Well I feel honoured and sad for you," I smile before turning to leave the room with Lewis.

I say to Lewis as we make our way to our lockers "Okay, nothing we revised, went over a hundred times was in that paper and if it was I don't remember it."

Lewis replied with "She tricked us into believing it was."

I said "And we fell for it. That one test can fail me not only in science but for the whole year level, meaning I might have to repeat next year."

Lewis replied with "It won't come to that Cleo, I'm sure you got some of the answers right."

I said "I didn't complete the whole test Lewis, there were too many please explain, please write in sentence and she was hovering around me too much." We get to our lockers and we were lucky to have no one else around them, I walk to mine and start lightly hitting my head against it.

Lewis said "Okay stop that, what you've answered will hopefully be right and you won't fail the year."

I groan and reply with "I hope your right Lewis," I place a hand on my head because it now hurts.

Lewis smiles and asked "It hurts now doesn't?"

I replied with "Yes, why didn't you stop me from doing it," Lewis just smiles and shakes his head at me. We finish at our lockers and go to the spot where the others, Charlotte in particular is.

Lewis asked on the way "I've been meaning to ask, what Charlotte's Mum want?"

I replied with "Charlotte's birthday is in two weeks, she's throwing a surprise birthday party for her. Inviting friends from her old school and from her new one but didn't know who to invite, so I'm coming up with a listed for her."

Lewis nodded and asked "What are you getting her?"

I replied with "I don't know, exactly but I'll think of something now shh," we came closer to the others.

Crouching down behind Charlotte, I cover her eyes and asked "Guess who?"

Charlotte replied with "Hmm…that's a tough one but I'm going to go with Lewis."

I said "Well I'm going to have to say you are wrong, which deserve some punishing."

Charlotte asked "Oh yeah, what type?"

Turning her head I reply with "This type," I then smash our lips together.

I then felt a grape hit my shoulder and a voice say "Alright we get it," I sit down onto my bottom and have my legs wrapped around Charlotte, with her laying back into me.

Looking up to see it was Rikki, I reply with "Hey I had to put up with months of you and Zane kissing and being all cute in front of me, and Emma don't even get me started with you and Ash."

Emma asked "What did we do?"

I replied with "Do you remember that weekend Rikki was away, you and I decided to have a girly sleepover, I seem to remember there was a gate crasher and I got kicked out of your room for being too loud."

Rikki asked "You had a girly sleepover without me?"

Emma replied with "Yeah because you are so interested in having them," at that Zane laughed but after a glare from Rikki was quiet.

Rikki said "True but how come I never heard of it."

I replied with "I didn't want to make you feel bad," Rikki nodded her head understandingly.

Charlotte asked "How did the test go?"

Groaning, I lay back onto the ground and say "Don't ask," looking up I see Charlotte looking at me before looking at Lewis.

He said "She thinks she's failed, resulting in her having to repeat next year."

Rikki said "Dramatic much Cleo."

I reply while rest on my elbows "You don't get to judge, you haven't had that death robot as your teacher," I see Lewis smile while the others look at me like I'm insane or crazy or being dramatic.

I say "I dislike you all very much right now," I lay back on the ground.

Charlotte asked "What about me?" Charlotte turns so she is now lying on top of me with her legs resting in between mine.

I replied with "Well you, I just like you a lot."

Charlotte said "Oh really, only like me?"

I smile and say "Okay, maybe I love you a lot."

Charlotte asked "How much?"

I replied with "More than I hate Doctor Denman"

Charlotte said "Then that's really is a lot," I nodded my head while smiling before Charlotte leant forward and connected our lips together.

Lewis interrupted us by saying "Okay, now you have both just entered the gross phase," we smiled and sat back up from our laying down precision.

I then replied with "You're just jealous," Lewis rolled his eyes at me and threw a grape at me.

I asked "Was that really needed?"

Lewis answered with "Yep," before throwing another grape at me. I then felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, grabbing it from my pocket and to see a number I didn't recognise; but decided to still answer it.

I answer with "Hello."

A voice then said "Oh great, you're not in class," I recognised the caller voice to be Charlotte's Mum.

I asked "Anne, how'd you get my number?" Charlotte looked back at me totally confused why her Mum would be calling me.

Anne replied with "Your dating my daughter Cleo, I tend to keep that on record."

I said "Fair enough, what can I do you for?"

Anne asked "I was just wondering if you have that list for me?"

I replied with "Right, the one you asked me for last night when I was at your place studying for a big test, that I probably end up failing anyway," I felt Charlotte hit my shoulder and give me a look, I just smiled.

Anne said "That would be the one and I'm sure you haven't failed, but I take it by your answer you haven't had time."

I replied with "No, I haven't but I'll get it to you by tomorrow."

Anne said "Thank-you Cleo, I also thought I'd give you the heads up Charlotte's family will be at the party."

I replied with "Family?"

Anne said "Yes, cousins, aunties, uncles and her great-grandmother."

I replied with "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Anne laughed and said "No of course not Cleo, just thought I'd give you the heads up."

I replied with "Well I am very grateful for that heads up."

Anne said "Don't sounds so scared, you met me and I didn't incrassate you."

I replied with "Not yet, there is still time for you to do that."

Anne laughed again and said "That there is Cleo, that there is."

I replied with "Okay, you are seriously trying to kill me aren't you?"

Anne said "Yes Cleo, that is what I am doing," she then hung up the phone and I looked at it shocked, before smiling and shaking my head.

Emma asked "What was that about?"

Charlotte said "I was about to ask that, Cleo what's going on?"

I replied with "Nothing, don't worry."

Rikki said "You're telling us not to worry, when you just had a conversation about being killed."

I replied with "Oh that, we were joking, well I hope she was but I'm fairly sure she was."

Lewis asked "You talked about lists? Are you meaning that list you were talking about before?"

I answered with "Yeah, that's the one."

Charlotte looked between Lewis and me before asking "Cleo, what's going on?"

I replied with "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Charlotte said "Fine," she then grabbed her stuff, stood up and storm off mad.

* * *

Groaning as I laid down on my back again, Emma asked me "Cleo, what is going on?

I replied with "Charlotte's birthday is in two weeks, her Mum is throwing her a surprise birthday party."

Rikki nodded and said "That makes so much sense now."

Zane added on "That's why you can't tell her," I nodded my head.

Lewis said "Why are you still here? Go after her, before this gets any worse."

I groaned and replied with "I'm going, I'm going," I stood up from the grass and left in the direction Charlotte left in. Walking all around the school looking around for Charlotte, I was about to give up when I found her sitting on a bench outside of her classroom she had after lunch.

I approach and ask when there "Can I sit?"

Charlotte replied with "It's a free bench," I nod my head and take a seat next to her.

Charlotte asked "Why are you being all secretive with my Mum and Lewis?"

Thinking on my feet I replied with "It was going to be a surprise."

Charlotte asked "What was?"

"Our first date."

"But we've already had one?"

"No, I'm meaning a big outside in public first date, we haven't done that yet."

"Why were you talking about lists then?"

"Listed of things I had to do, to get your Mum was helping me."

"And Lewis?"

"I got to tell someone else and if I can't tell you then Lewis is the next one."

Charlotte smiled and asked "So when is this first official public date going to be?"

"I don't know yet, I'm still planning out the details but you'll trust me, your Mum and Lewis to not ask any questions?"

"Yeah I trust you and the other two."

"Alright," I smile before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. But again we got interrupted this time by the bell signalling lunch was over, we pulled away, sighed and then laughed at each other.

I asked "Can I come over to your place after school, girls and guys too?"

Charlotte replied with "Sure thing, this time I'll try not to get water on you."

I said "Greatly appreciated."

Charlotte laughed before saying "You should get to class."

"I don't want to."

"Just think of it like this the sooner you get to class, go to the next ones after that, the sooner you'll get to be with me again."

"True story, have fun in?" I looked at the room to see but couldn't tell what she had; I couldn't remember my timetable either.  
Charlotte says for me "English."

I replied with "English, that's right and I have," dammit what do I have.

"PE."

I work it out to figure out that's what I have and I'm late, I quickly say "Which I'm late too and have to change."

Charlotte reply with "Go Cleo, it's fine." I nodded my head, I stand and run go to my locker to get my Gym clothes and then to run to the Gym. I then stop and run back towards Charlotte, who is no longer on the bench but is in the classroom with other students and the teacher.

Running into Charlotte's classroom, I ignore her teacher and say "Charlotte!?"

She turns around and asked "What are you still doing here, your late remember?"

"I know, I know but I forgot something."

"What?"

Charlotte was now standing in front of me and I say "I love you," I then leant in and kissed her on the lips.

Pulling back Charlotte smiles at me and then said "I love you too but go before you're later," I nod my head and take off run out the classroom and off to my class.

* * *

Closing my locker at them same time I felt Charlotte places her hands over my eyes, I had seen her coming and I couldn't help but smile.

Charlotte asked "Guess who?"

I replied with "I did not realise before you had such masculine hands Rikki," my eyes were uncovered and I was slapped twice.

I said "It was a compliment," I was then slap again but only by Rikki.

Turning around to find Charlotte standing there, I asked "How were your classes?"

Charlotte replied with "I'm starting to agree with your theory on teacher gang up on us with assignments."

I asked "How many did you get?"

"Four," I looked at her shocked and she nodded her head.

Charlotte then asked "Did you ask them?"

"Lewis only because he is the only person I had a class with."

Emma asked "Ask us what?"

Charlotte replied with "Cleo invited you all over to my place."

Rikki asked "Does that included boyfriends?" she asked hopeful while holding onto Zane.

Charlotte answered with "Yeah, Ash is invited too Emma."

Emma nod and replied with "I'll ring him and ask."

I asked "Zane, Rikki you in?"

Zane replied with "Yeah definitely."

Charlotte then said "Dammit I forgot a book I need tonight; I'll meet you out front of the school?"

I replied with "Sure thing," Charlotte pecked my cheek before going off to her locker.

Emma came back over and said "Ash will meet us there," I nodded my head and smiled at her.

Lewis said "You two seem good, is it?"

I answered with "Yeah, problem all fixed."

Rikki asked "What did you tell her?"

I replied with "I'm planning our first official public date, which I was going to do on her birthday but I have to cheek the plans with her Mum before I organise anything," we then all start to head to the front of the school.

Emma asked "But how does that include lists?"

I responded with "Listed of things I have to do before the date, listed of things I need her Mum and Lewis help with."

Zane said "You're good at lying, almost too good."

I replied with "Well I'm not lying, I am planning our first date in public but there just one element she doesn't know and won't know until the day," they all nodded their heads and we meet up with Charlotte out the front of school.

* * *

Arriving at Charlotte's place to find Ash sitting on the steps outside the front door, we greeted him and Emma really greeted him while the rest of us walked passed them and into the house; they soon followed us in.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Charlotte asked, I looked behind to see everyone looking around the house.

I replied with "I think there okay." I followed Charlotte into the lounge room and I assumed the others followed us, since I heard there footsteps following us.

We then heard a voice ask "Charlotte, is that you?" then in walked Charlotte's Mum.

Anne said "Oh hello Charlotte friends."

Charlotte replied with "Mum this is Rikki, Zane, Emma and Ash."

Anne smiled and said "Like Cleo you can all just call me Anne."

Ash replied with "Your house is beautiful."

Anne smiled and said "Well thank-you, you look a bit old to go to school with the girls."

Charlotte said "Ash is my boss at work and he and Emma are together."

Anne replied with "Right, which means you two are dating right?" she point in between Rikki and Zane.

I watched Zane smiles before placing an arm around Rikki and say "Yes we are," Rikki smiled up at him.

Anne nodded her head and said "Lewis that leaves you, anyone special?"

Lewis replied with "Sadly not," I smiled sadly at Lewis, I did feel bad for him being the only single one of the group.

Anne said "Well plenty of girls in the sea," I quickly placed a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

Lewis replied with "Yeah something like that."

Anne asked "How about I get you all some water?"

Emma, Rikki and I looked at each other before saying "No, no that's really not needed."

Anne said "It's only water girls, it won't hurt you." We looked at each other, as well as Lewis, Zane, Ash and Charlotte hopping someone would come up with something.

I then said "Anne, I have that listed we were talking about but perhaps we should talk about it, where certain ears can't hear?" I saw Charlotte thinking she knew what it was about but only knowing the half-truth.

Anne replied with "Yes, you all make yourself at home and we'll discuss this outside Cleo," I saw Emma and Rikki relax, while I nodded my head and followed Anne outside of the house.

Anne asked once outside "You have the list?"

I replied with "Yes, I just need to fill you in on some details."

Anne said "Okay."

I say "When our call end, we got into talking and Charlotte didn't like the secrets, neither do I but for this it's fine. Anyway thinking on my feet at the time I told her I was planning our surprise first date and that you and Lewis were helping me, that's what the lists are for. Now at the time, I thought it was good and I still do. I thought I could take her out on her birthday for our first official public date, while you get the house organised and what not."

Anne replied with "That will work, I was trying to work out how to get her out of the house and this is perfect, just ask for any help you need." I nodded my head before unzipping my bag to grab out the lists of names and handed them too her.

Anne asked "Is this all the names?"

I replied with "I'm fairly sure, Charlotte normal hangs out with me and my friends that are now our friends but I've seen her hanging with a few other kids around school."

Anne said "Alright this should do but if you see any more friends or what not let me know so I can invite them."

I replied with "Sure thing," we did a little bit more talking before heading back inside. Walking back into the house and into the lounge room, we found Rikki and Emma glaring at each other with Zane and Ash standing in between them. I looked to see Lewis was really enjoying this and Charlotte looked confused.

I asked "What's it over this time?"

Lewis replied with "What movie to watch."

I smiled and said "Really you two, you can't agree on a simple movie choice."

Rikki replied with "You choose Cleo," they held up their choices Rikki's was Scream and Emma's was The Avengers.

I said "Sorry Rikki, always a Avengers fan," Emma celebrated by doing a victory dance and Rikki looked annoyed but so accept it after a few pecks from Zane.

Anne said "I'll get you guys some snacks."

Charlotte replied with "Just no water Mum," Anne nodded her head but looked at Rikki, Emma and I weirdly before leaving the room.

I said "She definitely thinks we are weird now."

Charlotte shrugged and asked "Did everything go okay out there?"

I answered with "Yep, perfectly some would say," I smiled before taking a seat next to her and getting all snuggled up to her. Lewis has put in the movie, he then looked around to see most chairs where taken and he went to sit on the ground.

I say "Lewis, come sit here," I pat the spot next to me and he smiled at me before taking the seat next to me.

Anne walked back in saying "Here you go," she had four bowls, one for Lewis, one for Rikki and Zane, one for Emma and Ash and one for Charlotte and I.

Anne asked "What are you watching?"

Ash replied with "The Avengers," she nodded her head before leaving the room. Charlotte pressed play on the movie and we all sat watching it together, it was kind of cool to do this but I do wish Lewis had someone to share this with.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I really am trying to find someone for Lewis to be with but I can't come up with anyone for the show originally, so I might have to create character for him. ~KJ99!


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day, the big day, Charlotte's 16th birthday. Everything was planned out; I would come over to Charlotte's place at 10am to take her out on this incredible date that Emma and Rikki had helped me plan. At about 2pm I will then bring Charlotte home and surprise her with the party her Mum has been planning. Grabbing my phone off my bedside table, I then dialled Charlotte's number and waited for her to pick up.

A groggy voice answered with "Hello."

I smile and shout "Happy Birthday Babe!"

I heard Charlotte groan a bit before saying "Thank-you Cleo."

"Welcome."

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep."

"No you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be around at your place in three hours to pick you up."

"And take me where?"

"Nope, you don't get to know."

Charlotte groaned and replied with "You're horrible."

"I know you don't mean that."

"No I don't, you're actually really lovely and beautiful."

"Well thank-you but I'm still not telling you."

"Dammit."

"Get up, have breakfast, get ready and I'll be around to pick you up sooner than you think."

"Okay, I love you Cleo."

"I love you too Charlotte," we then hung up our phones and went to do our own things; I went downstairs to have breakfast. While Charlotte and I were out on our first official date, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Emma and Ash were all going around the house to help Anne setup the house for the surprise party.

Walking into the kitchen, I was hit with Kim asking me "Cleo, can you make me some toast?"

"Can you get yourself, just for today? I'm going out soon and it's important."

"Where are you going?"

"To Charlotte's."

"But you do that every single day."

"Well today is a special day."

"What's so special about today?"

"It's Charlotte's 16th birthday today, her Mum is throwing a surprise party for Charlotte and I have to take her out of the house so they can setup."

"Sounds cool, can I come?"

"Yeah, just behave yourself today because Charlotte's relatives are all going to be there and I want to make a good first impression."

"I will Cleo."

"Do you know where Charlotte's house is?"

"Yeah, we had dinner there the other night, remember?"

"Right, well it wasn't exactly you I was paying attention to that night."

"Oh I know."

"Okay, just be at Charlotte's house around two, you can walk there yourself or I can get Lewis?"

"No Cleo, I can walk there by myself."

I nodded my head and said "Okay, just be careful yeah?"

"I'll be fine," I nodded my head and started pouring milk into my bowl of cereal to quickly eat.

Kim asked "So where are you taking Charlotte?"

"None of your business, though she's going to love it," I smiled to myself at the thought of where we are going.

* * *

For our first official date I took Charlotte out to this remote beach location Emma and Rikki had found, they then showed me and I told them it was perfect for our first date. We went swimming in the water together before coming back in onto the sand where a picnic lunch had been set up thanks to Emma, I would say Rikki but I knew by no work wasn't really her thing. When it came to packing everything up, I found the bag in the boat that Lewis had put in and had it hidden from Charlotte's sight.

Charlotte asked "What's in the bag?"

I replied with "You have to trust me," I unzipped the bag. First I pulled out this stunningly beautiful red dress that would twirl around your knee and the back was strapless.

Charlotte said "That's a beautiful dress."

I replied with "It's for you."

Charlotte questioned "For me?"

"Yeah," I hand her the dress to look at. I then pull out my dress it's black with sparkly beads on it with a twirl around my knees too.

Charlotte asked "Why do we need them?"

I answered with "I'm taking you somewhere elegant and we have to look our best, not that you don't now."

"Nice save," I smile back at her.

Charlotte asked "Where do we change?" Placing my dress back in the bag, I pull out a towel from underneath it.

"A towel."

"Yeah, I hold it up and you change then you hopefully do the same for me; unless you want to see each other naked."

"Keep dreaming Cleo."

"Oh I will," I smirked at the imagine coming up into my head.

"Are you actually picturing me naked?"

"Yep and I'm liking it a lot."

"Hold up the towel Cleo," I place the bag back in the boat and hold the towel up around Charlotte.

"What if someone sees me?"

"The only person who will see you is me but I'll be looking away." Charlotte lets out a sigh and starts to get change or that's what the noises I heard made it sound like.

"Okay, you can look," turning back around as I drop the towel down. I feel my jaw drop with it, when I had seen the dress I had pictured Charlotte in the dress but she looked even more stunning than I had pictured.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look incredible, incredible beautiful."

"Thanks Cleo," she leant forward and pecked my lips.

"Do you want me to hold the towel up for you?"

"Yeah alright," I walk back to the boat to grab my dress out of the boat. While Charlotte's holding the towel up around me, looking away and I'm getting changed.

She asked me "When did you buy these dresses?"

"When Emma and I had our girl's day out which was actually a really imported day for her and I."

"Why? You never told me."

"It was eleven years to the day that we had meet."

"How did you meet?"

"Emma's family moved here from Perth, I was her buddy which meant I had to show her around school and we just really hit it off."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, they've all gone. I love you Charlotte," I leant forward and kissed her cheek since she was still facing away from me and I was still changing.

"What about Rikki? Did you ever have feelings for her?"

"No with Rikki, we did have an instant connection but it was only friendship and Rikki is way to intense for me."

"Right, and me?"

"Well your perfect."

"Really?" Charlotte turned back to face me and I didn't care that I was topless while she was looking at me.

"Yeah." Charlotte's eyes start to lower from my face and down to my chest, then down to my stomach and back up.

"Sorry," she then faced back away.

"I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Nope, I don't care if you see me with clothes on or without."

"Okay," Charlotte dropped the towel as she turned back around to look at me. I finished getting undress before getting into my black dress, as I did so I could feel Charlotte's eyes staring intensely at me and it made me smile. Once I had finished getting dressed, we hopped back into Lewis boat and I started driving us back towards the dock, the whole way there I had Charlotte asking me where we were going and I kept telling her she would have to trust me. Arriving at the docks, I drove Lewis boat over to his spot and got out of the boat to tie it to the dock, after making sure the ropes were down tight I helped Charlotte out of the boat.

I asked "Do you trust me?"

Charlotte replied with "Yes, I trust you."

I say "Good," as I pull a blindfold from out of a bag.

Charlotte asked "What are you doing?"

I replied with "Well I want it to be a surprise and blindfolds are the sure way of you not seeing."

Charlotte sighed and said "Alright, go ahead."

Smiling I say "Cool, I thought it'd take you much longer to cave," I received a slap on the shoulder for that but it didn't hurt. Stepping behind Charlotte, I placed the blindfold over her eyes and tie it up, I then make sure Charlotte can't see and when I know she can't I am happy.

I say "Now I'll keep a hold of your hand and I'll let you know when we are crossing the road, turning right or left."

Charlotte replied with "Is this the updated version of the trust exercise."

I say "Maybe, we are about to find out."

Charlotte replied with "I trust you Cleo," I smiled at her before leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek. After that we started walking, it was slow and steady which I didn't mind and Charlotte really did trust her and I wasn't mean to her by making her run into anything; I'd be a jerk if I did it to her on her birthday.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, we are here but you can't take the blindfold off yet," I lead her around to the back gate of her house. Walking into the backyard, I see everyone standing there our friend, our family and her other friends.

"Cleo?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't worry, I haven't left you though it wouldn't be hard for you to find your way home," I say and see everyone smile, some having to hold back from laughing.

"Can I take this off yet?" I looked around at everyone and they all nodded their head.

I move around to stand behind her and say "Go ahead."

As she pulls the blindfold down and her eyes open, everyone shouts "Surprise!" I can see Charlotte is clearly surprised by this.

I whisper "Surprise baby," I then peck her on the cheek. Charlotte looks around at everything the decorations, the people and just everything. Stepping back from Charlotte, I watch as she starts walking around to all the people saying her hellos as they say happy birthday back to her. Rikki and Emma walk over to me; they both stand either side of me and just smile at me.

I ask "What?"

Rikki replied with "Nothing."

Emma said "We just can't help but notice how happy you are."

I replied with "Well I am, extremely happy."

Rikki said "That's great Cleo," the three of us smile at each other before I go back to watching Charlotte talk with her relatives.

"Cleo!" I hear my name being shouted by Charlotte and her waving me over.

Emma said "You've been summands."

I replied with "Yeah, enjoy the party guys," they both nodded their heads, I walked away over to Charlotte.

"Cleo this is my Aunty Connie and Uncle Peter, Aunty and Uncle this is my girlfriend Cleo."

I say "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I hold my hand out to be shaken.

Her Uncle said "What are you intention with our little girl?" He sad while shaking my head and also crushing it.

I replied with "To treat her like a princess, always make her happy and always be honest and truthful as I can be Sir," I looked right into his eyes as I spoke.

Her Uncle said "Well that's all I need to know, I think you've found a good one here Charlotte."

Charlotte places an arm around my back and replied with "I know I have." I spent the next forty-five minutes of the party being introduces to Charlotte family and friends, they all seemed like lovely people and all said I seem right for Charlotte; which is the best thing to hear over and over again. The party was definitely in full swing now, I was over by the food table just grabbing some stuff to eat while looking around at everyone mingling with each other as music played softly in the background, it was then I realised someone was missing; Kim.

Walking calmly over to the table that sat Zane, Rikki, Emma, Ash and Lewis, Emma asked "What's wrong?"

I replied with "Nothing I hope, have any of you seen Kim."

Rikki asked "Kim?"

I replied with "Yeah, she asked if she could come today and I said yes, as long as she behaved since it's the first time I'm meeting Charlotte's family."

Lewis said "Wow Cleo breath," I took in deep breaths but they weren't going to help until I found her.

Emma then said "We'll go look out the front while you go calmly ask Charlotte if she seen her."

I replied with "Okay," they all stand up and leave to go check out front for me while I start calmly walking over to Charlotte who is talking to her old friends.

Walking up behind Charlotte, I wrap my arms around her and say "Hi."

Charlotte smiled and replied with "Hello."

I then ask "Do you guys mind if I steal Charlotte for just a few minutes?" they shook their heads and I lead Charlotte away from them.

Charlotte asked "What's up?"

I asked back "Have you seen Kim?"

Charlotte replied with "No, was she coming today?"

"Yeah, she asked this morning if she could come and I told her she could."

"Well I haven't seen her," I nod my head and look over my shoulder to see Rikki and Emma running over to us.

Emma said once she got to us "You're not going to like it."

I asked "What?"

Rikki stepped forward and whispered into my ear "Your Mum is out the front with Kim," I feel my eye go wide and look at Emma who nods her head.

I say "I have to go deal with this."

Charlotte asked "Do you need me?"

I replied with "No, just acted like everything is fine and I'll back in a sec," Charlotte nodded her head and I pecked her on the lips before jogging with Emma and Rikki out to the front of the house. I see Zane, Ash and Lewis all standing there trying to get my Mum to let go of Kim who is trying to break free but can't.

Kim shouts "Cleo."

I say "I'm right here Kim," I look straight into her eyes and she nods her head.

Mum said "I just wanted to see my daughters."

I say looking at the others "Can you guys go back to the party."

Lewis said "Cleo?"

I replied with "Don't worry, we'll be okay," I look at them all quickly before looking back at Kim.

Zane said "We'll be just in the backyard if you need as Cleo," I nod my head and hear them all walk away, Lewis had to be dragged a bit by Zane and Ash but it just showed me he cared.

I asked "What are you doing here?"

Mum replied with "I just wanted to see my daughters."

I say "Why now? You've had so many chance before so why now?"

Mum replied with "Because I've missed my girls."

I say "Well that's too bad because we don't miss you at all. You walked out on us, not just on Dad but out of your two daughters lives and there is no coming back, ever!"

Mum said "I never walked out on you girls."

I laugh and replied with "Really? Then why is the first time I'm seeing or hearing from you! it's been a year and not one phone call, text message or even a letter. There was nothing, you can't just walk back into our lives and expect us to be okay with that because we aren't. We don't want or need you anymore."

Mum said "But Kim needs a mother, someone to help her through the difficulties of being a teenager."

I replied with "I can show her all those things, help her through it because you have lost all chances of doing that."

I say "Now let her go!" Kim goes to move but is only pulled back which hurts her, I can see tears rolling down her cheeks and it pains me as a big sister to see that. Acting on impulse I launched myself forward grabbed strong grip on Kim and threw her away from my Mum, it have hurt her but she not near that women anymore.

"Bad move Cleo," Mum said as she pulls out a knife.

I say "Wow, wow easy, easy," I try to calm myself down while keeping Kim safe.

Mum said "I just wanted to spend some time with my girls."

I replied with "Well your girls don't want anything to do with you, now leave!" I wasn't expecting her to strike forward with the knife and it connected with my cheek, which cut through.

"Cleo!" Kim shouts. I take a step back, placing a hand on my cheek I saw that it was bleeding and when I look back up she has Kim in her grip with the knife to her neck.

I say "Leave her alone Mum," I feel her put the knee deeper into her throat.

Mum asked "Not until I get the mother and daughter time I want?"

I replied with "No, we don't want anything to do with you. Especially not now Mum, you've hurt me and your hurting Kim, we don't want to be around you anymore!"

Mum said "This isn't over Cleo," she removes the knife from Kim's throat, pushing her to the ground before taking off running. I'd go after her if my main priority wasn't Kim. I crouch down next to her and pull her into my arms; I take a long at her neck and see that it's bleeding.

I ask "Are you okay to walk? Because I can carry you?"

Kim replied with "Can you carry me," I smile down at Kim and carefully stand up at the same time as lifting her up. Turning around, I slowly walk back over towards Charlotte house and around the side gate to the backyard where the party is in full swing. Standing just on the side of the walk way is Charlotte, Rikki, Zane, Emma, Ash and Lewis; they all look worried.

I ask "What are you all so worried about?"

Their heads snap up at the same time and they all turn to concern, Charlotte said "Cleo your cheek."

I replied with "It's fine, Zane, Ash and Lewis can you take Kim inside to clean up the wound on her neck," I left up Kim's head to show the marking off the knife.

Zane replied with "Sure thing," I place her in Zane arms.

Kim asked "Aren't you coming?"

I say "I have to get mine clean up but once I'm finished I'll come find you," Kim nodded her head and the boys all left.

Rikki said "I guess were helping you."

I replied with "I thought it was the safest way possible."

Emma nods and say "Come on, you can tell us what happened."

The three of us start walking and I realise Charlotte hasn't followed; looking back I say "Your part of this group as well Charlotte."

Rikki adds "Yeah come on," and Emma smiles politely. Charlotte walks quickly over to join us and the four of us head into one of the many bathrooms here and I explain to them what happened.

* * *

In the bathroom Charlotte cleaned out the cut on my cheek with warm water, which brought out my tail and Rikki used her powers to get rid of; we had to it a lot of times. Finally when it looked all clean out and wouldn't get infected, Emma being the most medical person here took a look at the cut and was able to tell that it wouldn't need stitches or anything serious. Charlotte getting that information looked really relieved but her worry wasn't gone from her eyes or face, Charlotte then placed a Band-Aid over the cut and kissed the top of the Band-Aid making me smile.

Rikki asked "Has your Mum gone completely insane?"

I replied with "I don't know, maybe," I shrug not really knowing.

Emma went to say something and I asked "Can we talk about this later?"

Rikki surprisingly replied with "Alright."

I asked "Can you guys go check up on Kim for me?"

Emma replied with "Sure," her and Rikki left to go find my sister.

Charlotte asked "Okay so now the girls are gone and you don't have to be all brave, how are you?"

I answered with "I honestly do not know, the women that is suppose keep me safe is the person who just cut my cheek and on today of all days," I looked at Charlotte with tear filled eyes.

Charlotte said "Come here," she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and took a deep inhale, I smiled when I smelt the ocean water on her and it made me feel good again.

I say "I'm sorry my crazy Mum ruined your birthday."

"Hey, she didn't ruin it and neither have you."

I nod and Charlotte asked "Do you really believe me though?" I shrugged and smiled when Charlotte laughed.

I asked "Did we really surprise you?"

Charlotte leant back and replied with "Yeah you did, I had no idea my Mum was planning this or that you helped."

I answered with "All I did was give her a friends list and got you away from the house."

"That's what today was about."

"Kind of but I still would have come up with it, no matter what day it was. It was just really great timing that your birthday happened to come up."

"Well thank-you anyway."

"It was nothing Charlotte," we both then leant forward for some sweet little pecks of our lips.

I then say "I got you a birthday present but I'll give it to you when we are alone."

"We're alone now."

"I know but it's upstairs in your room, you have backyard full of people here to see you and I need to go make sure my sister is okay."

"I like seeing that side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"The big sister, you and Kim have really connect a lot lately."

"Yeah, I think it was me coming out or something that brought us together but no matter what happens between us she will always be my little sister and I have to protect her from people; even if that means our crazy Mum."

"Well no matter the reason, I like seeing the different side of Cleo Sertori," not really knowing what to say to that I just leant forward and kissed her. Charlotte and I got caught up in the moment and start to have a make-out session, we were interrupted by Charlotte's Mum voice coming through the door shouting Charlotte's name.

Breaking out of the kiss I leant my head down on Charlotte's shoulder and she shouted out "Yeah Mum."

Anne then said "People are starting to wonder where you went and it's presents time."

Charlotte replied with "I'll be right out," I smiled up at Charlotte who smiled down at me.

Anne asked "Have you seen Cleo?"

I shout out "In here Anne."

Anna replied with "Oh," there was shock clearly in her voice.

Anne asked "Is everything okay?"

I answered with "Yeah, everything just perfect," sarcasms oozed from my voice but Anne didn't pick up on it.

Anne said "Great, please don't be in there for too long."

Charlotte replied with "We'll be out shortly Mum," being satisfied with that answer we heard her walk away from the door and probably back out to the party.

Charlotte gave me this look and said "Everything is not fine."

I replied with "I know that but did you really want me to tell your Mum about what my Mum did today, on your birthday while all your relatives and friends are here."

Charlotte said "Okay, maybe now's not the right time but what are you going to say when they see your cheek."

"I'll just have to think on the spot won't I, now we really must get back out there," I say while walking over towards the door.

"Cleo," I heard Charlotte say as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

Turning back to look, I replied with "Yeah."

"I love you."

Smiling I say "I love you too," pecking each other on the lips before leaving to go back outside. Walking out into the backyard we saw everyone standing around the presents talking, looking around for Charlotte and Anne was the first to spot her.

Anne shouts "There she is!" they all turn over to look at us. I see everyone look at my cheek seeing the Band-Aid which wasn't there before, I see in Anne's eyes that she wants to run over to me and ask what's wrong but hasn't.

I say "Come on birthday girl, looks like everyone wants to give you their presents," I hold my hand out for Charlotte to take. Charlotte smiles at me and takes my hand, I lead her over to where everyone is standing around a table full of presents. There is a chair which I assumed was for Charlotte and I help her sit down before lightly kissing the top of her head and stepping back behind her.

Scanning everyone's face and the backyard I can't see Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Zane, Ash and Kim which puts me on alert until I see them all walking out of the house with a smiling Kim. I watch as Kim scans the crowd for me and when she finds me, she starts running over towards me. Kim smashes me into a bone crashing hug and clings onto me; I wrap my arms around her and hold her just as tightly back. Looking around at everyone I can see there looking at us in concern and some I can see in their eyes they are questioning me and who this is.

Anne then said "Oh Kim, it's nice to see you."

Kim takes her head out of my shoulder and replied with "You too Anne, sorry I was late I got lost."

Anne smiled and said "It's quite alright Kim, you're here at the right time, presents time," everyone smiles and claps their hands. Anne starts grabbing present and handing them to Charlotte for her to open, while she unwrapped them the person would shout that it was their gift and Charlotte would smile and thanks them. When there's only one present left I see that it's from Rikki, Emma, Ash, Zane and Lewis, I wondered what they had gotten for her. Everyone else had gotten Charlotte clothing, jewellery, games and photo frames with picture from where she use to live before moving here.

Anne picked up the present and handed it over to Charlotte, Rikki said "That's ours," she pointed to all of them.

Charlotte replied with "Thank-you," she starts to unwrap the present. When the wrapping paper has been removed, I see it's a frame with photos of Charlotte and I.

Charlotte said "Cleo, come look," walking to stand next to her and look. I see there are pictures of Charlotte and I sitting on the beach with my arms wrapped tightly around her, another shows us in bed together watching a movie with Charlotte holding me tightly. A different one has us staring deeply into each other's eye while sharing an orange juice, next to that one is one with us in a tree together and next to that one is a group photo of Lewis, Emma, Ash, Rikki and Zane; it's a really beautiful gift.

Looking up at them I say "That's incredible guys."

Charlotte replied with "Yeah, it really is thank you," she hands the frame to her Mum to look and share. Charlotte then stands up to hug them each separately before  
going around and hugging her friends and family, I smile in the background and watch.

I asked "When did you take all the photos?"

Ash replied with "Whenever we could."

Emma said "Then Lewis uploaded them."

Rikki said "Zane and I bought the frame."

Lewis said "And Emma arranged them in the frame."

Nodding, I replied with "Well it's incredible."

Zane said "There were others we could've use but couldn't."

I replied with "Understandable."

Emma then asked "I didn't see a present from you, did you already give it to her?"

I replied with "No, I've still have to give it to her. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment," I smile while thinking of the reaction when I give her the present.

Lewis asked "You didn't tell us what you got her?"

I answered with "And you won't know until she gets it," I smile before Anne asked me to pick up the wrapping and put them into the bin.

* * *

After the presents had been done, Anne brought the cake out and we sang happy birthday to Charlotte before everyone had a piece of cake. I was sitting at a table eating my cake with my group and Kim, Charlotte was at another table with family; I wished I was next to her but I need to be near Kim. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pull it from my pocket and saw it was my Dad; looking at Kim before answering.

I say "Hey Dad," that gets Kim attention to me.

Dad said "Hi Cleo how's the party going?"

I replied with "It's going great Dad, Charlotte was completely surprised."

Dad said "That's great Cleo, now I have a bit of bad news."

I asked "What is it Dad?"

Dad replied with "I didn't realise I had scheduled a fishing trip with the boys, it must have completely slipped my mind."

I say "That's okay Dad, when will you be back?" I see Kim knows what I'm talking about and there's a little disappointment on her face.

Dad replied with "The end of the week."

I asked "Why that long?"

Dad answered with "I don't know Cleo; I'm sorry for just dropping this on you but I need you to really look after Kim."

I say "Of course Dad, we'll probably stay at Charlotte's tonight but I have to check first."

Dad replied with "Alright, just really look after her Cleo."

I said "Of course I will Dad, she my little sister there's not anything I wouldn't do to protect her," I stare into Kim's eyes so she knew it was the truth.

Dad replied with "I knew I could count on you Cleo, now I have to go."

I say "Okay Dad, stay safe yeah?"

Dad said "Of course I will Cleo, you know me and boats."

I replied with "Yeah I do, we love you Dad."

Dad said "I love you both too," I smiled before we both hang up our phones and I let out a huge sigh while leaning my head backwards.

Kim asked "How long is he gone for this time?"

I replied with "He won't be back until the end of the week," I saw Kim's eyes widen and I just nodded my head.

Emma asked "Cleo, are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine," I smile but I know it isn't reassuring.

I then heard Anne's voice asking "Are you all having a good time?"

Ash replied with "Yes we are Anne, thank-you for inviting us."

Anne smiled and said "I'm glad you're all having a good time."

Anne then asked "Cleo, may I please borrow you from your friends and sister?"

I answered with "Sure thing Anne."

Looking at the group I say "Look after her," before pushing my seat back and following Anne to the inside the backdoor area.

Anne asked "Cleo, what on earth happened to your cheek and your sister neck?"

I replied with "Now isn't the time to explain it."

Anne said "Okay but you will tell me won't you."

I replied with "Yes, I also need a favour."

Anne asked "What is it?"

I answered with "My Dad just rang me to tell me he is going on a long fishing trip, I was wondering if my sister and I could stay the night here? We won't be any trouble I promise."

Anne said "Of course you can Cleo, you and Kim are always welcome here."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you Anne," I went to hug her but thought that might be a little weird but Anne gives me an encouraging smile and I continue to go in for the hug. While hugging Anne, I feel a comfort I haven't felt in a few years and it was a feeling I missed; the mothers touch.

Moving back Anne said "I'm about to put Charlotte's favourite song on and maybe you can ask her to dance."

Smiling I say "Charlotte will love it," we share a smile before Anne walks away. Taking a few deep breaths before walking back into the backyard, looking over at the table I was sitting at I see Kim is still sitting there and in conversation with the group. Looking over to Charlotte's table I see she is laughing with her family, I smile to myself at seeing her happy and that's all I need to be happy. Finding Anne over at the music table she looks over her shoulder at me and nods her head that gives me the sign to walk over to Charlotte.

Getting to Charlotte just as the tune starts to loudly play, I say "Hey beautiful, I hear this is your favourite song would you like to dance?" I offer my hand out which makes Charlotte smile at my corny but affective move.

Charlotte replied with "I thought you'd never ask," she puts her hand in mine and I help her stand up. I push Charlotte's chair in before taking her hand again and leading her over to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the backyard and all the tables are around it. We stand in the middle, I spin Charlotte into her which makes her smile at me and placing her arms around my neck and mine go onto her hips.

We start to move through laughter Charlotte asked "Have you ever danced before?"

I replied with "Sure."

Charlotte asked "Really?"

I replied with "No."

Charlotte said "That's what I thought, just follow me."

I replied with "Now that is something I can do," we smile at each other. Charlotte then takes two steps backwards and I take two forward, then one to the side, two steps forward and I take two back and then one to the side again.

Charlotte said "See you can dance, now just keep doing that and stop looking at your feet," she places her hand on my chin and pushes it up to look her in the eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey," we smile at each other and continue to dance. I then lean forward and kiss her on the lip, Charlotte kisses me back before laying her head down on my shoulder which brings us closer together. I hear the next song play but we continue to dance and I see out of the corer of my eye that others have joined us on the dance floor including Zane and Rikki, Emma and Ash and I see Lewis is dancing with Kim.

I whisper into Charlotte's ear "Do you think they would notice if we slipped inside for a bit?"

Charlotte looked up at me and replied with "No," nodding my head I take her hand and lead her off the dance floor.

* * *

I lead Charlotte into her house and upstairs into her room, I had gotten Emma to put her present up here for me so that we could have a private moment to ourselves and my gifted couldn't be given in front of other.

In the room Charlotte said "That bag wasn't there this morning."

"I know, I got Emma to put it up here for me," I lead her over to the bed and we both sit down.

"Can I open?" Charlotte asked while picking the bag up onto her lap.

"Of course," when I had started to think about my present for Charlotte it had to be perfect and something she really wanted. Charlotte pulled a brown satchel from out of the bag when she opened it inside was a journey her grandmother had written about her days as a mermaid and being with Max. There was also picture of her grandmother and Max together and some with just her, there were a few of her with Ms Chatham and Julie but there weren't many. There were paintings her grandmother had painted for Max that he had kept. Max decided it was time to move on from this but the only way he could do that was by getting rid of this stuff but he didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, I thought Charlotte would love to have a piece of her grandmother and Max agreed with me. Max gave me everything he had which wasn't much but it meant the world to him and it's going to mean the same to Charlotte.

Charlotte asked "Where did you get this?"

"Max, he wanted to move on with his life but didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"This is amazing Cleo, I barely remember her and all of this is going to help me remember her."

"Your welcome Charlotte," I reach down to pick the bag her present had been in; it had dropped down onto the floor.

Picking the white square-shaped box from inside the bag, I say "There's more," Charlotte looks up from the satchel.

Charlotte asked "What's that?"

"I told Max about how much you loved our lockets and that technically you really should be wearing mine," I place a hand over my locket.

"No Cleo, it's yours," she places her hand over mine.

"I know and I told Max about how stubborn you are about it, which made him laugh and say that exactly how Gracie was. I then asked Max if there was any chance of him making another one for you," I hand the box to Charlotte who looks up at me before opening the box up to reveal a locket that looked exactly like mine, Emma's and Rikki's.

"Lockets aren't really Lewis, Zane or Ash's thing but I know it's yours and since you have more relation to the secret Max was happy to make you one. It's not made out of the same material as ours but it still looks pretty close. I also didn't know what you wanted to put inside of it so I left it blank," Charlotte opened the locket to see nothing inside.

I asked "Do you like it?"

"Like it, Cleo I love it," Charlotte leant over and kissed me on the lips, I instantly kissed her back.

Charlotte asked after the kiss "Can you put it around my neck?" nodding my head and taking the locket from Charlotte. Charlotte faced away from me as I reach around to place it around her neck and the clasped it together, I then leant forward to kiss in between Charlotte's shoulder blades just because I could.

Charlotte turned back towards me and asked "How does it look?"

"It looks amazing just like you," a little blush crept up onto Charlotte's cheek as did a smile.

"Thank-you Cleo, you have made this the best day of my life."

"Well I'm glad I could do that for you, I can't wait to make the rest of your life just as great as this day."

"I love you Cleo."

"I love you too Charlotte." We kissed before I wrapped my arm around Charlotte, who laid her head down on my chest and we enjoyed this peaceful moment together. It might have been ten or more minutes later when we heard Emma's voice through the door saying Anne was looking for us, we both groaned about having our moment interrupted but stood up anyway and had a quick kissed then leaving her room to join the party once again.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone amazingly well, every seemed to have a good time even Kim; she almost looked like she had forgotten about our mother but I knew that wasn't possible. Charlotte had a great time catching up with old friends and spending some quality time with her family that she didn't get to see all the time. When everyone slowly left with a gift bag that Anne had made up herself, it soon came down to just Emma, Ash, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, Kim and I. Kim and I were staying the night but the others had decided to stay back to help clean up the backyard, which I was really grateful for.

We had shooed Anne away from doing any of the cleaning up and she was inside resting her feet in the lounge room. Zane and Ash had taken the jobs of stacking the chairs and holding down all the tables, Kim was inside helping Emma with the dishes and putting left over food into containers. Rikki and Charlotte were sweeping up all the rubbish and clearing off the tables for the boys; it was really shocking to see Rikki helping out.

This left Lewis and I to take down the decorations and move all of Charlotte's present inside and up to her room for her to sort out later. I had just come back from taking the guys present to Charlotte up to her room, I saw that Lewis was in his own little world and a balloon with a pin next to was just lying there; it would be cruel not to use it.

Looking at Lewis as I picked up the balloon and pin just to make sure he hadn't seen me coming, hearing a small chuckle I looked in the direction it came from to see Rikki holding a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Walking over to Lewis almost tip-toed like, I sneaked up behind him and popped the balloon right in his ear but not too close to deafen him; just close enough to scare him. Scare him I did, his feet left the ground and I could hear everyone who was outside laughing and I was trying to contain my laughter.

Lewis turned around and said "Cleo you gave me a heart attack."

I replied with "Sorry Lewis, I just couldn't resist."

Lewis nodded and said "You know what I recon Emma's right; you are spending way too much time with Rikki."

Smiling I replied with "Everyone keeps saying that like it's bad thing but I don't see the bad side to it," I shook my head not understanding it.

Lewis then said "I'm sorry Cleo, I just couldn't resist." I looked at him confused before he bent down and picked me up off the ground and over his shoulder. Lewis then start to spin me around on his shoulder which made me laughs more than anything, I could see the others watching us and laughing.

I then say "Lewis, can you stop spinning."

He stops and asked "Why?"

I answered with "If you keeping going you're going to have Charlotte's birthday cake all down your back and I don't think it will look the same as I did going in," I shake my head really trying not to throw up.

Charlotte said "My girlfriend ladies and gentlemen, she is always classy," I look over at her to see a massive smile on her face and that tells me she was joking. I feel Lewis bend back over and I feel my feet hit the ground; I stand myself up right and take loads of deep breath.

Charlotte asked "Cleo, are you okay?" I hear the concern in her voice.

I replied with "All good, I think I just need to sit down for minute," I somehow manage to sit down on the ground but end up laying down instead.

I hear Charlotte say "Cloe," before I see her face pop up in my view expected there's three of her, she was also fuzzy and kept moving.

I asked "Charlotte, can you stop moving?"

Only to have Charlotte reply with "I'm not moving Cleo."

I then hear Lewis asked "How many Charlotte's do you see Cleo?" three of him also comes into my view and look exactly the same as Charlotte does.

I replied with "Three and there's three of you," my head know feels like there is a drum inside banging really loudly. Placing my hands over my ears to try and stop the drum but they keep on banging, why wouldn't they just be quiet.

I hear Charlotte asked "What do you need to be quiet Cleo?"

Looking at her confused I asked "Did I say that out loud?" I see the three heads nod and I can see Charlotte's face is full of concern.

I say "There's drums banging and it's really loud, can you make it stop," I see Charlotte's three faces fill with more concern which really worry me. Charlotte's three faces vanished and I now noticed so have Lewis, which scared me because all I see is the night sky with stars up above. I then see Zane's face hovering over me before I feel arm scooping me up and I realise it's Zane.

I tired looking around for Charlotte but I can't find her and I ask "Zane, where's Charlotte?"

Zane replied with "She went to go get you some water while I carry you up to her room and she'll meet us up there."

Nodding I say "Okay," I then rest my head on Zane shoulder and allow him to carry me inside, upstairs and into Charlotte's room. Feeling something soft under me  
and then on top of me, I see I'm in Charlotte's bed and with her covers over me. I see Zane leaving the room as Charlotte enters the room carrying a glass of water and something in the other hand that I can't see. There's no longer three of her which makes me sigh with relief.

Charlotte sits on the bed and said "I brought you some painkillers hopefully that makes the drums stop and you can get some sleep, I'll hold the cup for you so you don't get a tail," I smile and nod my head. Opening my mouth I feel Charlotte places the two tablets inside before raising the glass up to my lips and letting me take small sips of water to swallow the tablets. Tapping Charlotte's knee to tell her to remove the glass which she does and places it on her bedside table.

Charlotte suggested "Why don't you get some sleep?"

I asked "You're not sleeping with me?" I look down a little sad and feeling really vulnerable.

"No, I will. I just want to say goodbye to our friends and make sure Kim is alright before coming back up to join you."

"Okay, I'll wait then."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though."

"Okay, I'll try not to be long," Charlotte leant forward and kissed my forehead. She then stood up from the bed and moved to leave, but paused to look back at me and then she left. Deciding to lay down and get comfy while waiting for Charlotte but I slowly feel myself drift off, I tried fighting it off but I wasn't very successful. I did fall asleep, I felt the cover pull back as Charlotte got into the bed which made the bed dip, I then felt Charlotte wrap her arms around me and rolled over to tuck my head under her chin.

"Love you Cleo," I heard her say quietly just before placing a small kiss on the back of my head.

I whisper just as quietly if not more back "Love you too Charlotte," I kiss a bit of skin belonging to Charlotte not really knowing what but it's the gesture that counts right.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly waking up because I felt eyes staring at me and watching me while I slept, I looked over my shoulder with my eyes just open to see Charlotte wide awake and watching me.

"Morning Sunshine, how are you feeling this morning?"

"If your meaning am I seeing three of you and if there's a drum banging than I'm feel great because none of that is happening."

"Well that's great," she leant forward to kiss my forehead. Groaning, I lay my head back down on the pillow and feel Charlotte place her arm over my back and head just near my ear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just really early."

"It's 10:30am."

"It's still a Sunday and 10:30am which is way too early to be awake."

"Gez and here's me thinking you were a morning person, little did I know how wrong I was."

"I am normally a morning person expect for Sundays, Sundays I am not a morning person. I like sleeping in on Sundays, like only waking up at noon or later."

"Well I thought today we could watch movies in bed all day long and just spend some time together."

"That sounds great, just give me a few minutes to wake up.

"Okay, I'll go find us something to eat."

"No."

"No?" Charlotte questioned me.

"I don't want you to leave yet, you're really warm and without you I'll become freezing."

"Okay, I'll stay while you wake up and then we can both go down to find something to eat."

"Alright," Charlotte giggles while showering the parts of my face she can reach with her lips with kiss. Rolling onto my side to face Charlotte asked "Did you have a good birthday yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was a great day and I love the presents everyone gave me especially yours."

"That's great Charlotte," I leant forward and pecked the top of her nose.

"How's your cheek?"

"It's a little itchy but I'll saviour," I place my hand over the bandage.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

I replied with "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Charlotte gave me a sincere look. Removing my hand from the bandage, Charlotte places her hand at one of the end and starts to pull the bandage away which hurts like a lot.

After removing the bandages Charlotte starts to gently poke at the cut before saying "It's no longer bleeding so it should heal up in a couple of days, just let it breath and if it start to hurt then tell me and I'll kiss it better."

"Ow it hurts," I smiled and Charlotte smiled back.

Charlotte pushes me to lay onto my back before rolling on top of me and asking "Where does it hurt?"

I replied with "All over doctor."

"Well we can't have that now," Charlotte then starts to kiss my cheek and eventually her lips wonder lower than the knife cut on my cheek. Charlotte starts kissing down my neck, when she reaches the end of my neck she starts going back up my neck and back to my cheek.

Charlotte pauses at my ear and whispers "How does it feel now?"

"It still hurts doctor," I feel Charlotte kiss sideways to where the cut is on my cheek and starts doing what she had been doing. Only this time the when she reaches my pulse point, I feel her teeth bite down on it before sucking/licking at it. Being bitten coursed me to moan and thrusted upwards, arching my back before lowering back down on the bed, I was hoping that I hadn't been so loud that Charlotte's Mum or worse Kim hears and they come in running thinking something was wrong.

Charlotte whispers in my ear again "How about now?"

"It's getting slightly better doctor."

Charlotte goes back to kissing my cheek until we hear a knock on the door; a voice comes through saying "Cloe, Charlotte are you awake?" I feel Charlotte drop her head down into my neck and groan really quietly.

The voice belonged to Kim; she knocks again asked again "Cleo, Charlotte are you awake?"

I whisper "We could pretend to be asleep."

Charlotte whispers back "I'm too awake to pretend, your sister is a really cold shower."

I replied with "You have no idea," Charlotte gives me a look and shake my head telling her she doesn't want to know. Charlotte rolls off of me and I stand up from her bed and walk over to her door, I open it to reveal a relieved Kim.

I asked "What's up Kim?"

Kim replied with "Anne wanted me to see if you were awake and were hungry for breakfast."

I say "Tell Anne, we'll be down in a minute."

Kim replied with "Okay," I watch as Kim turns and walks away.

Closing the door Charlotte said "We'll be down in a minute."

I replied with "Well we were going to go down there once I had woken up more and after that then the cold shower, I think I'm awake."

"But I was enjoying what we were doing."

"Me to, believe me I was too but if we don't go down then your Mum might come up and she won't knock; which will mean we'll get caught in an awkward situation and no more sleepovers. Which Rikki, Zane, Lewis, Emma and Ash will ask us and we won't tell them but Kim will and the endless teasing and mocking will come."

"Okay, okay I'll go downstairs no need to scare me."

"Thought you'd see it my way, now you leave so I can change out of my dress from your birthday party."

"Your kicking me out of my own room," Charlotte stood up from her bed with a shocked look.

"Well yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You are definitely an original Cleo," Charlotte said before kissing me on the top of my forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

After changing into sweat pants and one of Charlotte t-shirt, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the dining room table already eating, what looks like to be bacon and eggs.

Anne looks up and said "Good morning Cleo."

I replied with "Good morning Anne," before taking a seat next to Charlotte who is smiling at me.

Kim then asked "Is that one of Charlotte's shirts?"

Smiling I replied with "I believe it is," I feel Charlotte place her hand on top of my thigh which makes me smile even more.

Anne said "It looks good on you," I smile at her before starting to cut into my egg and eat.

Anne asked a few minutes later "How is your cheek Cleo?"

I answered with "It's alright, how's your neck Kim?" I look up at Kim and see that she still has her bandages on it.

Kim replied with "It's fine Cleo," I nodded my head and took a sip of my orange juice which Charlotte had kindly poured for me.

Anne said "Kim has filled me in on the details that it was your Mother that cut you both."

I replied with "She's not my Mother nor is she Kim's."

Charlotte whispers "Cleo," I see the pleading look of not to be mean and it's not that I want to but I have to protect Kim.

Anne said "Understandable, do you know why she would do this?"

I replied with "No and for Kim's sake, I'm going to find out." Feeling a hand on top of my thigh I looked down to see it was Charlotte's hand and she was trying to calm me down.

Anne asked "So what is the plan for today?"

Charlotte answered with "Cleo and I are going to spend the day watching movies up in my room."

Anne smiled at us and said "That sounds great and you Kim, any plans?"

Kim responded with "Two of my friends from school asked if I wanted to go to the mall with them today," my head snapped up immediately as the same time Charlotte squeezed my leg.

Kim asked "It's alright if I go isn't Cleo?"

I replied with "Of course it is Kim."

Kim smiled and said "Thanks Cleo, I'll go ring my friend now," Kim stood up from the table and run out of the room.

Anne said "That was very sweet of you Cleo," I just shrugged my shoulder and took a bite of my last piece of bacon.

* * *

Picking up my empty plate along with Charlotte's I started to carry the plates into the kitchen, carefully placing them into the sink and carefully turning the tap on. I watched as the water splashed over the plates, it was very alluring to watch and always caught my attention. When it got turned off I looked up to see Charlotte standing there smiling at me.

Charlotte asked "You alright?"

I replied with "Yeah, water just has a very luring affect over me."

Charlotte said "I see that," she had this big cheesy grin on her face. Charlotte moved around the counter and pushed me backwards, to then sit on the bench next to the stove.

I asked "What are you doing?" I wrapped my legs around Charlotte's back and held her close to me.

"I'm doing the dishes, I just have to make sure you don't get water splashed onto you."

"I can't let you do them by yourself."

"Yeah but unless you wanted to relevel that tail of yours to your sister and my Mum, you better stay up here."

I replied with "Fine but only because them finding out about it, isn't really appealing." Charlotte smiled up at me before leaning forward and pecking me on the lips; she then unwraps my legs from around her back and moved over to the sink. After charlotte filled the sink with water and a little bit of soap, I watched as she starts to wash each dish in the sink with an equal amount of time for each.

Soon Kim walks into the kitchen with a big smile on her face; she said "Sara's Mum is on her way to pick me up."

I replied with "Okay, do you have any money?"

Kim nodded her head, I say "Come here," I hop down from the counter and grab my wallet from the bench top that Charlotte had put it on last night.

Opening it up, I say "Here, just in case," I hand her a twenty dollar note.

Kim replied with "Thank-you."

"No problem, just be careful and if you need me to come get you just call or if it's not a big sister need to know call Lewis or Emma or Rikki."

Kim nodded and said "I know and thank-you."

"Anytime, it's what big sister are for," I pull Kim into a tight hug before messing her up a little.

I say "Make sure you thank Anne before you leave," Kim nodded her head and left the kitchen still trying to straighten her hair.

Looking away from the door and at Charlotte who had big smile on her face, I asked "What?"

"Nothing, it's really nice to see your big sister side come out."

"Well with Dad away and our Mother showing up out of nowhere I have to protect her."

"Speaking of your Mother, do you have any idea what you're going to do about her?"

"Keep her away from Kim as much as I possibly can. When we came home from school that day to find out she was no longer coming home, it destroyed Kim and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Charlotte asked "And what about you?"

"There's no time to think about me in this situation, I have to protect Kim and Dad from getting heartbroken again."

"Cleo you get to feel too in this situation."

"I can't, they get in the way of whatever she has planned."

Charlotte wiped her hand on a tea towel and said "Okay, iron women just know if you need to talk or to vent I'm here."

"Thank-you, I just don't want to see my family get hurt," Charlotte wrapped her arms around me for a hug. Charlotte then suggested we go upstairs and watch movies like we had planned to do for the whole day, I followed her upstairs and allowed her to choose the first movie while I got comfy in her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I had spent another night at Charlotte's place only because Charlotte's bed was really warm and Anne offered, I really didn't have the will power to say no especially when Charlotte added in her cute and adorable pout. Kim's friend Sara's Mum had offered for Kim to sleep at their place and that way I didn't have to worry about Kim getting to school in the morning. Charlotte and I were currently walking to school; we were holding hands as we tried to make the other laugh and just really enjoying the walk to school. My cheek wasn't completely healed same with Kim's neck but clothes were able to hide Kim's and I was just going to have to show mine.

As we entered the school Charlotte asked "Want a race?"

Stopping walking, I asked "What's the prize?"

"Kisses, what else?" We both smiled and I nodded my head agreeing to the terms before taking off running. I could hear Charlotte shouting behind me that I was cheat but that soon stop as she start to get closer to me and I pick my pace up a lot more. We both sharply turn the corner and start running towards the finish line because my locker was a few metres a head of us, we could see Emma, Ash, Rikki, Zane and Lewis all standing at the lockers talking. We both lung for my locker at the same time and I manage to touch it first, I throw my arms up in celebration before crouching over to try and breath.

Emma asked "You two okay?" I saw Charlotte was bent over and nodded her head.

I replied with "All good," I put the thumbs to confirm it.

Standing back up, I say "I can't believe you kept up."

Charlotte looked up and replied with "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you were out of breath by the time we reach the top of Mako Island."

"Hey, in my defence I've never climb anything that steep," I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Pay up," Charlotte groans but nods her head. Charlotte walks the short distance and wraps her arms around my neck, Charlotte starts to lean in and I do to until I see something out of the corner of my eye. Placing my hand on Charlotte's head to stop her, I look over her shoulder and see my Mum standing there talking with Doctor Denman; they are both smiling.

"I think she trying to kill me," I say and get confused looks from everyone and hurt ones from Charlotte.

"Shit, not you Charlotte. Umm…Just look," I say and turn her around to see what I was annoyed at.

"Oh," Charlotte said.

Rikki asked "What's your Mum doing here?"

I replied with "I got no idea but if she's checking up on me and then decided to do the same at Kim's school, I might possible hurt her."

Charlotte said "Okay, someone needs to open her locker and get her books out for the first classes this morning," I could hear a nervous tone in Charlotte voice but I was still watching my Mum and Doctor Denman talking.

"Cleo, Cleo!" Charlotte said while waving a hand in front of my face, it got my attention but not away from them.

Charlotte spoke again "Okay, I know one them is your Mum but the other one isn't and a girl could get jealous at their girlfriend staring and watching another girl," that got my attention though. I looked at Charlotte, I knew she was just joking but it wasn't something I liked joking about because I need her to know how important she is too me.

Turning my full attention towards Charlotte, I grab her by her waist and spin us around so she is pinned against the locker and then before she can say something, or even think something I leant in and kissed her on the lips. In this kiss I wanted to show her how important she was too me, how much I loved her and that I don't want anyone else when I already have someone as amazing as her.

It was a lot to put into one kiss but from the one Charlotte was responding she seemed to get and understand the message loud and clear, I also think everyone around us understood the message. Pulling back from the kiss I was very breathless and so was Charlotte which I couldn't help but smile at the effects I have over her.

"I love you Charlotte," I stared deeply in her eyes and it almost felt we were the only ones here.

"I love you too Cleo, you know that," Charlotte leant forward to connect our lips together this time but before we could really enjoy ourselves the bell had to ring and remind us where we are. I stepped to Charlotte's side and rested my back against the lockers and looking at my friends they all had smirks on their faces.

Emma said "Well as fun as this has been we all have classes to get too," she waved before walking away with Lewis who wanted a high-five and then they left.

Rikki added "Yeah, class sounds good," I giggled when she slapped Zane across his head because he had been drooling over us kissing.

Rikki said "See-you," she the dragged Zane away from us. Looking at Charlotte who was looking at me we both burst into a giggle fit at our friends actions but more Zane's then anyone's.

Charlotte said "I should probably head to class and so should you, I know it's hard seeing her, them actually but just put it in the back of your mind for now, okay."

I replied with "Okay," I nod my head but I wasn't sure how successful I'd be to achieve it.

Charlotte nodded her head and said "See you at lunch," Charlotte pecks my lips before walking away and heading towards her class. Slowly I start to do the same but my mind is still focused on my Mum and Doctor Denman, I just didn't know how they knew each other and why they were talking.

* * *

Science class had been unbearable Doctor Denman had brought in a slide for us to watch, it was explaining her working and showing us what her and her team do on an average day. We were told to take notes of the slide and from what she said because we'll be given a test at the end of the week to do with what she's talked about in this lesson and for the rest of the week.

I could handle that just but very time Doctor Denman looked at me she had this smirk on her face, like she knew something I didn't and even if she did it was annoying as ever. I was having a little trouble with my note taking, especially since I had no idea what she was really talking about and it's hard to know what's important and what's not.

I don't write that fast so keeping up with her pace was a little tricky but I hoped Lewis was doing a better job at note taking then what I was and I'd be able to steal his notes; as well as a few others I was acquainted with in the class. Hearing the bell ring for lunch was a great relief for me and I'm pretty sure for everyone else in the class.

As we were packing up to leave, Doctor Denman said "There are still more slides to get through, which we'll go over tomorrow," the whole class groaned and I groaned internally because I could let her see me fail. Lewis and I left the class together and made our way to the lockers to get our lunches and to put our books away.

When we were further enough away from the classroom, I punched Lewis in the shoulder and said "I hate you so much right now Lewis," I punch him again but softer than the first one.

Lewis replied with "First of all ow and second of all it's not my fault you were in that much need of chocolate."

I say "Don't bring chocolate into this, it has done nothing wrong. Why did I agree to sign up for this class? No, actually why did you have work for Doctor Denman in the first place and take a sample of us in, which she saw."

"Cleo calm down, we'll both passed this test and every other one she gives us; which we'll stick it to her."

"God Lewis, I hope you're right," I sighed as we turned the corner to our lockers and they are clear, expect for one person and that one person being my Mum.

I asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mum replied with "I thought you could catch up during your lunch break."

"Thanks but we've already catch up as much as I ever want to," I point at my cheek which still has the cut from the knife.

Mum said "Come on Cleo, we have a lot to catch up on."

I replied with "The only thing I want from you is to leave us alone, you left us Mum not the other way around and you know what you don't deserve to be called a Mum, no Mum leaves their child ever."

Mum said "Grow up Cleo that stuff happens all the time, parents spilt up all the time."

"Oh yeah I know that but most parents stick around for their kids," I say ready to slap or punch her at any given time.

I asked "What were you doing with Doctor Denman this morning?"

Mum replied with "What you mean Linda?" I looked at Lewis because I didn't actually know her first name and when he nodded his, I turned back to my Mum and nodded my head.

Mum answered with "She's my sister and I'm helping her with a project."

Scoffing, I say "You don't have any siblings."

"That's what I thought but a month before I left my Dad became sick, he told me he had an affair that brought a child named Linda Denman and I went to go track her down. Now I have, we've spent some time together and we really click," I nodded my head as Mum explained.

I replied with "I think I'm going to throw up."

Mum stepped forward but stepped back and said "Don't come near me; don't come near me ever again! Don't you even think about going to see Kim, you don't have the right anymore and when Dad gets back from his fishing trip we'll be telling him about your sudden appearance." I turned to leave but she grabbed onto my wrist to stop me, it was a very tight grip and it was going to leave her hand print mark there; as well as turn up bruised.

I shout "Get your hand off me!" I tag and was able to free myself but almost fell in the process, if it wasn't for Lewis catching me I would've fallen.

In a calm voice I say "Do us all a favour and either drop dead or leave, you are good at that one," I turned and walked away with Lewis following behind me. As we around the corner I stopped to lean up against it, taking deep breath as I tried to stop the tear from falling but it was easier thought than done.

I say "I'm sorry that we have to carry our books, I had no idea she was going to be standing there."

Lewis replied with "Hey I don't mind, do you want to stay here instead of going to the others?"

Shaking my head, I said "I really need a hug from Charlotte and to ask a favour."

Lewis asked "What's the favour?"

"I want to see if Kim and I can stay at her place for the rest of the week, I just don't want Mum coming around to the house while we are home alone."

"I'm sure Charlotte won't mind nor her Mum, they are both crazy but you and I would offer you my place but."

"It's a packed house, thank-you but it's cool if Charlotte's isn't the place to go than one of the others might offer."

"That's not the reason, it's one but not the main one. They would all offer you and Kim a place in a heartbeat, which you should know."

I asked really curious "What's the main reason?"

When Lewis didn't reply, I said "Come on Lewis, you can trust me."

Lewis nodded and said back "I know I can trust you. The main reason is because I don't know if it'll be my home much longer, I'm going to come out to my parents sometime this week."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you think I should?" Lewis said all nervous.

I replied with "No, I think you should definitely come out but that's if you're ready. Once you have come out if they kick you out, you've always got a home at my place and I'm so throwing you a coming out party."

Lewis had this big smile on his face and said "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Feelings are total mutual Lewis," I stepped forward and wrapped him up into big hug.

Lewis said after we finished hugging "We should go to the other before they start to worry," I nodded my head and we both started walking to where the group would all hopefully be.

* * *

Seeing them all sitting on the grass talking and laughing made me smile but not for long when I saw Doctor Denman across the way, she smirked at me and it took everything in me not to go punch that smirk off her face.

Lewis asked "You alright?"

I replied with "No, what if she's told my Mum?" it hadn't occurred to me until that minute.

"No if she'd done that your Mum would've said something or Doctor Denman would be over here rubbing it in your face, all of our faces."

"That's true," I nodded because what he said made sense.

Lewis said "Come on, they need to know what's going on," I nodded my head and began walking again.

Zane spots us first and said "You two took your time getting here," I sighed and tilted my head back.

I felt arms wrap around me and heard Charlotte asked "What's wrong?"

I replied with "The shorter list would be what's right," Charlotte with her hand made me look back down and at her.

Charlotte asked "What happened?" I buried my head into Charlotte chest and take in deep breath, I instantly get her scent and it calms me down.

After five minutes of indulging Charlotte scent, I hear Lewis say "Cleo, they need to know."

Emma asked "We need to know what?" I sighing I move out of Charlotte's hold and move join the circle. Charlotte sits down next to me and holds my hand in hers, I smiled at her and when I see her smile it gives me strength to tell them.

I speak to the group "When Lewis and I got to the lockers, my Mum was standing there waiting for me. She wanted us to hang out during my lunch period and catch up. I asked her what she was doing with Denman, she asked back if I meant Linda Denman; which is who I was meaning. My Mum and Doctor Denman are, well there umm…they're sister. Doctor Denman is my aunt," saying that made the feeling of wanting to throw up come back and I was lucky to turn away from the group before throwing up onto the grass.

I heard Charlotte say "Oh Cleo," I felt someone rubbing my back and I knew it was Charlotte.

Rikki spoke "She's your aunt, your aunt knows what we are and it won't be long before she tell your Mum and then she tells the whole world; including our parents." Hearing all of that didn't help my current situation it made it quite worse, I start to dry heave because I didn't have anything else to throw up and I started coughing.

Charlotte said "Cleo stop, you'll make yourself worse," I felt Charlotte pulling me back from throwing up and into her arms.

"I don't feel good," I say as a coughing fit starts up. I felt Emma place her hand on my forehead, she left it there for a couple of minutes and with Emma having the ice power it felt really nice to have some cold against my burning skin.

Emma said "Cleo, you're burning up. You need to go home or else you are going to become sicker."

Rikki then said "Hello, we've got more things to worry about," I saw everyone glare at Rikki but I understood where she was coming from.

Charlotte said "I'll take her to my place and you can all come over after school, we'll talk about everything then."

Lewis replied with "Alright sounds like a plan," I smiled at them all before standing up and I would've help Charlotte but I need to save my energy for walking to Charlotte's house.


End file.
